


Twists and Turns

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 07:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude YolandaFF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Harry sighed. He did not know what good he could do here. Voldemort was slain, as were most of his Death Eaters. However, many of the defenders were also slain. He had arrived at Hogwarts apparently after the last battle.

Many had seen him arrive, so all knew he was not this world's Harry Potter. This world's Harry Potter was among the fallen – he had fallen with Voldemort. All that had seen his body noted that he had a smile as apparently he knew he had gained victory in death.

He had spent time comforting those that remained; giving advice on how to get over death (not that he had done that well himself). He noted that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had survived this battle – his godson would not grow without parents.

Ginny Weasley, in this world, had also died. Ron, Hermione, all of the other Weasleys, Neville, Luna: All were grieving. There was a pall. Finally he had enough. He asked Headmistress McGonagall to call all of the counterparts to his friends together.

He finally entered the office they were all meeting in. He looked around and yelled, "Okay! Time to stop crying and put yourselves together! The battle is won and the moping is done."

All turned toward the voice and saw the alternate of their friend. Ron, always with the shortest fuse, replied heatedly, "You don't understand! We lost our sister and our best friend! We don't need some other Harry Potter telling us what to do!"

Harry shook his head and chuckled sadly. "Unfortunately, Ron, I do understand. I'm here because I lost EVERYONE. All of you. Dead. Gone. I tried to fix it and instead I end up moving all over the multiverse: Classic Harry Potter luck."

The last statement did cause several to chuckle weakly: Harry was famous for his hot and cold running luck.

Finally Hermione said, "It's just so hard to move on. What do we do?"

Harry pulled out the item he had found when he went and looked. It was, after all, in the same place he had found it when dealing with the aliens. He gave the same warning he had given the unnamed Soul Hunter and the Minbari. He had left that ring with the Minbari leader as a possible way for the souls imprisoned by the Soul Hunters to be released. Instead of being called from the afterlife, the souls would be called from the prison, hopefully to pass on when released. It had given the Minbari a tool for that issue.

He handed the ring to Remus, as he was the most level-headed. Remus turned the ring over several times and the images of this universe's Harry and Ginny appeared.

"Okay. We're dead. Why is there another me over there?" Harry Ghost asked.

Harry Traveler replied, "I'm an alternate here temporarily. I'm trying to get them to move on and they're moping. It might not be the best solution, but it was convenient to all you two out to tell them to move on."

The ghosts laughed. Ginny said to her family, "I've been spending time with Mum's brothers. They're funnier than Fred and George."

Harry Ghost said, "I've been with Mum and Dad and Sirius. Ginny too. We're happy."

Both got strained looks on their faces. "It's a bit uncomfortable, truthfully, being called back," commented Ginny.

Harry interrupted before anyone else could say anything, "We won't keep you long. What is your advice?"

Harry Ghost and Ginny looked at each other. "Don't be visiting until you're all old and grey and decrepit. We'll be here when you come though." He paused. "It's too bad I didn't write a Will. You could all use what I left."

Ginny tapped Harry Ghost's shoulder. "We could ask the other Harry to sign it."

Harry Ghost's face took on a gleeful look. "Right! Split my vaults between the people here, and make sure my godson gets the Black money. Sirius would never forgive me if I didn't keep it out of the hands of the likes of the Malfoys."

Harry Traveler nodded. "I hope it works. They can use a pensieve to prove it if there's any question that comes of it."

Harry Ghost had a thought. "We left a mess at Gringotts. As compensation, offer the Stone to them as a way of verifying Wills. Write a contract which only allows them to use it with Wizard or Witch witnesses to find out how to deal with an estate or to testify on who killed them or something. Make it limited because I can tell you, this isn't comfortable. It's not too bad this once, but I wouldn't want to do it repeatedly."

Harry Traveler began to consider how such a tool might be used for good instead of evil. It would be an ironclad contract. "Say your goodbyes, everyone. We have to let them go soon."

The people in the room all talked with the shades of Ginny and Harry Ghost. After several minutes, everyone backed away. Harry Ghost said, "Hey, alternate me!" Harry Traveler looked over from his notes for contract ideas with the goblins. "Take my invisibility cloak. There are no Potters left and it should go to a Potter."

Harry Traveler was about to protest when Remus released the two ghosts. Harry looked over and Remus had a gentle smile as he said, "He made me. Marauder's Honor!" Harry sighed. Every else gave a tearful laugh.

* * *

It was several days later. Harry had not moved on yet and, as a result, had time to help with the cleanup at Hogwarts. He had experience with his home universe and as a result his advice was invaluable.

Finally, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry Traveler himself made their way to Gringotts.

There were two goblin guards out front. Both tensed at the party that approached.

Harry stopped several feet away and called out, "We come to Gringotts and ask for Parley."

The door guards moved to attention at that comment. One asked, "Whom do you seed Parley with?"

"The Master of Gringotts."

One of the guards stayed and the other entered the building. He returned within four minutes. The returning guard called out, "Parley is accepted. Your party will remain unharmed and allowed to exit unhindered. Parley shall be two hours. So says Ragnok, Master of Gringotts."

Harry led the party inside the bank. There were several hostile goblins glaring at them. Harry stopped and waited. A very well-dressed goblin walked up to the group. "What do you want, thief?"

Harry looked down at the goblin. "Actually, I can honestly say I've never been in your bank."

The goblin sneered. "Lies! You, along with the two behind you were seen fleeing. Several of us were killed in the incident."

Harry shook his head. "I am Harry James Potter but I am not the Harry James Potter of this world. My titles are as follows: Maarek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Triumphed, Master of Death, The Chosen One, … and the Lone Traveler."

Several of goblins listening gasped. Ragnok looked at the wizard standing before him. He was familiar with the legend of the Lone Traveler. The wizard had helped his people several times in the past. He ordered a nearby goblin to retrieve and item.

Several minutes later, the goblin returned and handed Ragnok a book. He flipped through several pages to a certain passage. He read that and then inspected the wizard. He read the page again and then handed the book back to the waiting goblin. "We accept that. Your description is given in minute details in our records. Why do you treat with the thieves behind you?"

Harry let out a breath in relief. Finally he answered, "Their actions were necessary to the ultimate survival of the Goblin Nation."

The goblins in the background started making comments to each other. Ragnok sharply said, "Explain!"

Harry nodded. "Can we get some seats first? This is a tale of decent length. I ask that Parley be extended until this is resolved or until the party leaves in full plus ten minutes."

Ragnok considered this, and then verbally agreed. He motioned to several goblins. A number of chairs were brought forth and the group sat down. Harry noticed that the chair brought for Ron and Hermione were far less than comfortable. He deliberately took Hermione's chair and pulled it in front. Ron could deal with the hard, rough wood for a little while.

The goblins muttered among themselves.

Ragnok watched this and then finally said, "Now, Explain."

Harry relayed, with help from Ron and Hermione, what exactly took place and why. Harry finished, "So, the method used was the only choice. You could not be seen to collaborate with them. The goblin Griphook negated the contract when he raised the alarm and took the sword. It was magically returned to Hogwarts and used to destroy the last anchor. If Voldemort had won, your people would have been enslaved or destroyed. He was killed by this world's Harry Potter. Ergo, their actions ultimately saved the Goblin Nation."

Ragnok sat back and considered the arguments given. They had some merit. However, he could not afford to forgive and forget. "I can concede that it was ultimately to our benefit. Yet our damages have to be compensated."

Harry nodded. He pulled the contract and the Ring from his pocket. "They offer something that can provide much prestige and profit to Gringotts."

Ragnok said, "Go on."

"Have you ever heard of the Resurrection Stone?"

Ragnok considered. "A child's fairy tale; it is based on three artifacts owned by the Peverell Family several centuries ago."

"I am the Master of Death. At least one of them. Those tales named three objects and they exist. The Master of Death offers one of the items to Gringotts for use in Will verification, legal testimony, and providing a service allowing loved ones to say goodbye."

Ragnok was intrigued. "How would this work?"

Harry handed him the contract he had envisioned. Ragnok looked it over. The terms were straightforward. No spirit could be recalled more than once unless permission was obtained. Two wizards or witches had to be available for witness. It was uncertain whether it would work for goblins, but it would be under their control. He nodded. "I wish to see the item."

Harry handed the Ring to Ragnok. He inspected it minutely with a loupe that he got from a nearby goblin. He handed it back. "Demonstrate it."

Harry took out Harry's Will and handed it to Ragnok. "This is the Will for Harry James Potter." He handed Remus the stone. "I don't know if someone from a different world would call someone from the current world or whether it is something that can be chosen. I will not risk torturing a spirit to test the issue."

Ragnok nodded. Remus called Harry Ghost out. He looked around. "So, did they go for it?"

Ragnok interrupted. "Is this Will of your own making?"

Harry Ghost said, "Well, this Harry signed for me but it was at my direction. As he is legally 'Harry James Potter' I thought that it would be acceptable."

Ragnok considered this. It was a good argument. "We will accept the Will. Who had the idea to offer this?"

Harry Ghost grinned. "Me. I thought it might be something that would be big enough to make up for the damages to Gringotts that we caused when getting the Cup. Old vaults could be put back into use if you could ask their owners what their final wishes were."

Ragnok started. He had not considered that. He nodded. "We accept this heirloom as sufficient recompense. Feel lucky, Mr. Potter, that it is enough. We do not bide the arrogance of Wizards well."

Harry Ghost nodded and then waved to everyone. "Okay. Goodbye again everyone. I hope not to speak to you until you are all with me here." He faded as Remus released him.

Remus then handed the Stone to Harry who then passed it on. "Let us sign the contract and call the matter resolved."

Ragnok nodded. Hermione and Ron had to sign it as well as they were directly involved. Harry signed for Harry Ghost. Ragnok copied the contract magically for all parties and then stood. "Done and Done. It was good business."

Harry nodded. Remus took the Cloak out and handed it to Harry. "The Cloak of Invisibility as deeded to you by Harry Potter. Use it well."

Harry ran his hands over the material, so much like the Cloak from his home universe. "I hope I can find a good use for it." Suddenly, he felt the call.

Was this whole trip about getting a copy of the Cloak?

He said to the others. "As your Harry said, live your lives well. Death is not an end, but a beginning. Don't mourn the dead as they are at peace." He, himself, was only now, after a very long time, coming to see that such was the case. He had, at times, forgotten his own grief in the adventures he had traveling from place to place.

The people in the room nodded to the Traveler. Harry turned and the people in the lobby of Gringotts, including the goblins, saw him compress down to a blue ball and then disappear, the haunting sound of Phoenix song the only indication that he had been there. This, too, soon disappeared.


	2. Part Two

Harry looked around at the area he had appeared most recently. This looked to be England – but he was no where he recognized. It looked like a random London suburb, one of the ones further out. He looked around and wondered why here?

Suddenly, he noticed flashes of light in the sky: Colors green and red, yellow and puce. He recognized the event he was witnessing: The Battle over Little Whinging. It was mid-battle and he had no broom. He couldn't do much from down here.

He watched the lights above. From this distance and at this time of night, the fighters couldn't be discerned. Suddenly, he noticed a figure he could discern. It was falling – very fast. He recognized the figure. He took his wand and cast a very strong Arresto Momentum. The figure slowed. He moved to inspect the man, and he was relieved to find he was still alive – just unconscious. Where could he go?

All of the properties of his friends and allies had been warded six ways from Sunday during this time period. Things were too tense for a weird Harry Potter to show up. Suddenly, he remembered a certain fact of this time period.

He gathered the man up, as unwieldy as he was, and then apparated.

* * *

It was roughly an hour later. A masked figure called out to his compatriots. "Find him! The Dark Lord wants to see his body!"

After a bit of searching, one of the people looking found a destroyed broom. No one found a body. The Death Eaters portkeyed back to their Lord's presence.

"Report!"

The lead Death Eater was on his knees. "My Lord! We found his destroyed broom but his body was not found!"

_Damn!_ Voldemort fumed to himself. _That damned man was a large remaining obstacle to his taking over the Ministry. By himself, that blood-traitor holds too much respect with the remaining Aurors. They could rally. I can't even punish these fools because it was my own spell!_

Finally, he addressed his minions. "Very well. Tell Yaxley that Thicknesse must be ready by Saturday!"

* * *

Harry had forced Kreacher to get him potions. It had been easier by the fact that the house elf had felt the bond enforce the half-blood wretch's control.

Finally, after a number of healing spells and the potions, Harry Rennervated the figure on the bed.

The man opened his eye and looked around. He sat up quickly, reaching for his wand. He couldn't find it. Harry handed the wand to the man, handle first.

"Potter! Why are we in this dark-infested place? Why aren't we at the Burrow?" He looked over the man in front of him and then raised his wand. In a venom-filled voice he asked, "Who are you?"

Harry sat down and chuckled. "Ask me any question."

Moody thought about it. "Who helped you pack when you were brought here the first time?"

Harry dutifully replied, "Tonks. Her pack spell is crap compared to her mother's."

Moody's wand hand relaxed slightly. "What did Tonks call disgusting?"

Harry smiled, "That was your eye-cleaning because, if I recall correctly, '"it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it'."

Moody's wand dropped. "Okay, lad. That's good enough. What the hell happened to you and why are we here?"

Harry sat back. "Let me tell you a little story."

Harry relayed his circumstances and told him what he knew. "I was actually surprised. In my world, the Dark tosser actually hit you with a killing curse meant for that pond-scum, Fletcher."

Moody cackled. "Aye, lad. He tried here too. When the thief disapparated, I saw the curse coming. I pulled the broom up and the curse hit that. The backlash knocked me out. It's lucky for me that a friendly was in the area." He looked around, "Why here?"

"Because, despite appearances, it's currently safe."

Moody was incensed. "That traitor knows about this location!"

Harry chuckled. "All is not as it appears."

Suddenly, they heard a noise in the hallway. Harry jumped up and Alaistar tried to quietly get out of bed. Harry quietly opened the door and peered out. He immediately got angry and sent a stunner.

At his look of satisfaction, Mad-Eye asked, "Who'd you get?"

Harry's grin was vicious. "The Sneak-Thief."

Moody's face took on the same vicious grin. "Oh that's good, Lad! I have a few questions for the miserable sod."

Harry moved Fletcher magically into the room and then searched his pockets. Harry grinned as he removed an item. "Now that will save a whole lot of trouble!" Mad-eye looked at him curiously. "Has to do with the job Dumbledore left to Harry and his friends. When we have time, I'll tell you all about it."

Mad-eye nodded. "Now, what to do with him?"

Harry thought about it. "He's not really important and doesn't have much of an effect on the rest of the war. I'd say obliviate and release."

Moody agreed, after a small discussion. "I'd rather be the one who does it. I can provide some misdirection if he gets caught."

Harry agreed with Moody. Moody rennervated the thief, gloated, asked him a few questions, and then obliviated him. Fletcher took the new instructions from Moody and left in a daze.

Moody turned. "Okay, we have to let the Order know I made it."

Harry said, "Patronus message?"

Moody nodded. It was secure. "I'll send it to Kingsley." He raised his wand.

"Wait!" Moody looked at him. "Something I just remembered: Thicknesse is under the Imperious. If we don't fix that, Scrimgeour is dead by Saturday and the Dark tosser takes over. Warn him." He had a thought. "And tell Harry that the real one has been located. He'll know what that means."

Moody was flabbergasted. Several years earlier, he himself had trained Thicknesse to overcome that curse. He was relieved, however, as he had thought that the man had turned. He cursed himself for not realizing. He would have to take steps. And he really wanted to know what that last little message meant.

Moody shot a Patronus out of his wand and then spoke a few words to it. It bounded out of the house and towards his fellow Order members.

Harry kept looking at the wall, shocked. Finally, he began laughing his head off. Moody looked at the Traveler and said, "What?"

Harry finally controlled himself and said, "I never knew the most dangerous Auror I have ever met or worked with had a Patronus of a _rabbit_. Not a hare, not a mean looking mangy rabbit; a cute, little _fluffy_bunny rabbit!" Harry lost it again.

Moody surveyed his current companion with some annoyance – and some amusement. Alastor quite liked his Patronus. It reminded him of his pet as a child.

* * *

**(Excerpt used according to Fair Use provisions)**

**Mrs. Weasley ran forward, but the hug Bill bestowed upon her was perfunctory. Looking directly at his father, he said, "Mad-Eye's dead."**

**Tonks was close in tears, looking at Moody sadly. "I can't -" she began.**

**Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Harry felt as though something inside him was falling, falling through the earth, leaving him forever.**

**"We saw it," said Bill; Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Vvold-ee-mort – he can fly – went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated.**

**"Why that wretched -" hissed Tonks but Remus calmed her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. Sirius quickly saw this and grinned even further.**

**"Vol-de-mmort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and – there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail –"**

**Bill's voice broke.**

**"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin.**

**They all stood looking at each other. Harry could not quite comprehend it. Mad-Eye dead; it could not be . . . . Mad-Eye, so tough, so brave, the consummate survivor . . .**

**At last it seemed to dawn on everyone, though nobody said it, that there was no point of waiting in the yard anymore, and in silence they followed Mr. And Mrs. Weasley back into the Burrow, and into the living room, where Fred and George were laughing together.**

**"What's wrong?" said Fred, scanning their faces as they entered, "What's happened? Who's -?"**

**"Mad-Eye," said Mr. Weasley, "Dead."**

**The twins' grins turned to grimaces of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, Harry knew, his favorite and his protégée at the Ministry of Magic.**

**Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.**

**Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire-whisky and some glasses.**

**"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, and sent twelve full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the thirteenth aloft. "Mad-Eye."**

**"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.**

**"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup. The firewhisky seared Harry's throat.**

**It seemed to burn feeling back into him, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality firing him with something that was like courage.**

Suddenly, a Patronus that Harry didn't recognize appeared in the room and stopped in front of Kingsley. Tonks gasped and said, "That's Moody's Patronus!" Everyone in the room gasped at that. Moody's voice came out of the small bunny hanging in the air.

"Kingsley. I got the broom between the spell and my face. Also caught the thief and obliviated him as he was compromised by Imperius." The adults in the room all were relieved. Apparently the leak was plugged. "I'm at the place we took the lad after I warned him about blowing his buttocks off. Location is safer than previously assessed."

Harry knew where Mad-eye was! The next sentence floored him, Ron, and Hermione.

"Tell the lad that the real one has been located. Madam Ice's replacement is compromised with Imperious. We might be able to clear it."

The Aurors suddenly looked happier. Pius Thicknesse had replaced Madam Bones – otherwise known as Madam Ice. Most had thought he had actually turned.

"I will be at location for 12 hours. Will then make my way to my Patronus' home."

The Weasleys murmered, "The Burrow."

"Mad-Eye Out."

The Patronus faded out and the room was filled with cheers. Too many things in the message were things only Mad-Eye and those present knew and the Patronus verified it: Mad-Eye was okay.

* * *

Harry Traveler sat and made a list of locations for the local Harry. He didn't know when he would be moved on, but he obviously hadn't been yet. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry. He gave the sealed parchment to Moody. "If I disappear, that's got to get to Harry. It's about the job for Dumbledore."

Moody looked at the parchment and then stuck it in his most secure pocket – a very secure location.

Moody had come to trust the visiting Harry – as much as he could trust anyone that he hadn't personally trained and worked with. The lad had saved his arse already and provided valuable intel.

He looked at his watch. It was 11 hours since he had sent the Patronus. He would apparate to the Burrow soon.

Harry moved to a window looking out. "Now, it is likely this is being watched. At least it was in my world. Of course, that was after I and my friends escaped an ambush. I recommend only apparating to and from the vestibule out of sight of the street. This location was secure until one of us accidentally apparated with a Death Eater who had a hold of one of us." Moody looked out onto the street to look for any signs of the location being watched.

There were no telltale signs of anyone standing there disillusioned. There was no sudden appearance of an ankle or hand visible. That didn't mean that there was no one about – it just meant that there was no proof.

Moody watched for the whole hour until it was time. He looked at Harry Traveler. "You can stay here, lad. I'll bring the other you to talk."

Harry considered. "Bring the whole Trio. All of them are in on the job. Moony and Kinglsey would be good choices if you need someone to apparate them here. I know Hermione is good enough to apparate precisely. Harry has the ability and power but not the practice. Ron … well he can get distracted so side-along is probably best."

Moody cackled and then moved to apparate out.

* * *

Moody appeared on the road outside of the Burrow. He checked the feeling of the wards before attempting to cross them. They appeared to be undisturbed. He moved across the ward line. Three people exited the Burrow about 30 seconds later. Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks and Bill Weasley approached Moody with their wands in their hands.

He approved.

When they were thirty feet apart Remus called out, "What did you tell Vernon Dursley at the train station?"

Moody gave his cackling laugh and said, "We gave him a warning about treating the lad well and told him we expected a message every three days. The walrus asked if I thought I could threaten him and I told him, 'Why, yes I do.'"

Remus nodded to the other two and Tonks ran up to give her mentor a hug. Until she tripped. Moody cackled. "Well, I guess that proves at least you are who you look to be."

Tonks glared at him as she stood up and then threw her arms around him. "I thought we lost you."

Moody briefly allowed Tonks her liberties – she was one of his favorites – and then said, "That's enough of that. I survived. I got some intel from an unusual source. We need a meeting of the Order."

Bill thought about it. "We have several available. But some won't be able to be here until later."

Moody nodded. "Then I have to talk to the lad and his two little friends. We might need to make a small trip."

Remus looked dubious. "Is that a good idea?"

Moody cackled again. The three other Order members wondered what had gotten Moody so cheerful. "Oh, it's a good idea. After I talk to the lad, ask him yourself."

Remus was still leery, but Moody had verified who he was and he was also curious.

"I'll get them."

Moody raised his hand. "I better talk to Molly. Merlin knows she won't listen to common sense when it comes to her kids unless it's hammered home." The other three Order members chuckled ruefully. That was an accurate statement about the Weasley matriarch.

The four made their way inside. The people inside immediately congregated around the new visitor; all offered their congratulations and their relief at seeing him alive. Moody accepted it for a short moment and then said, "Molly, we need a word."

Molly led Alastor into the kitchen. She turned and Moody said, "I need to take your boy and his two friends for a couple of hours."

Mrs. Weasley immediately protested. "You can't do that! I need Ron's help with the wedding preparations." She was completely uninterested in allowing the three teenagers to get involved with anything dangerous.

Moody shook his head. "Molly, Merlin knows you don't need any more stress and you want to keep your kids out of it. But they're in it up to their necks and nothing you can say can change it. If we don't move fast, it's all over and we'll have lost."

Molly continued to argue but Mad-Eye was resolute. Finally, she surrendered. To give her some assurance he added, "We're going to have Lupin and my girlie there. Both of them are good fighters so if there's trouble they can get them out and back here quick."

Molly reluctantly nodded. The two made their way back into the sitting room. Moody looked at Harry. "I need you and your two friends to come out and talk to me. Lupin, Tonks and I have to take you on a little trip."

Harry was nervous and a little hesitant. "What did Tonks say when you took your eye out to clean it?"

Moody cackled. His alternate had referenced the same incident. "'Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?'"

Harry relaxed. The other two looked at Harry and he nodded to them. Moody gave an approving look. "Constant vigilance indeed."

Ron rolled his eyes, but all three moved to follow Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks out of the house. Finally Moody looked around. "Okay, I have some intel for you about that job that Dumbledore left you."

Harry was immediately on guard. "What do you know about it?"

Moody shook his head. "Only that he left you a job and only you can do it. I don't know more and I don't need to know more. However, I have someone who can give you more information to make the job easier." Harry was a bit more enthusiastic at that – he really had no clue where to go.

He looked at the other Order members. "We need to apparate to the old Headquarters. Only to the vestibule in case Death Eaters are staking it out. Disillusion yourselves first. I don't know why, but the traitor hasn't told his boss about it or at least hasn't told them enough to get inside." He looked at the three teenagers. "Wands out. I don't anticipate you needing them but it's better to be safe."

Harry was growing more and more comfortable. Mad-Eye was living up to his paranoia.

Hermione stepped to Tonks. "We should go first." Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm of age, we know Tonks, and that's the way it is."

Harry sighed and Ron looked mutinous but didn't say anything. The two females stood closer. Tonks disillusioned them both and then a crack was heard. Remus moved to Harry. Mad-Eye looked at his watch. "Give them another thirty seconds to move inside. I'll take Molly's boy sixty seconds after you two move." Remus nodded. He disillusioned Harry and himself. Finally Mad-Eye pointed and another crack was heard. Ron reluctantly moved to Mad-Eye and was disillusioned. Moody counted in his head and then apparated out.

* * *

Ron and Moody appeared at the front of Number 12. Moody quietly opened the door and then removed the disillusionment charm from himself and his charge. The four who had arrived before were waiting, already visible. Moody pointed to the sitting room and everyone moved in, wands at the ready. After verifying that no one was about, Remus and Tonks relaxed. Harry, Hermione and Ron did as well. Moody turned to the teenagers and asked, "Are you ready to meet my intel source?"

Harry nodded. He gripped his wand tighter. Moody called up the stairs, "Okay we're here!"

Within a short time a figure moved into the room. Everyone (except Mad-Eye) looked on in amazement. Ron looked at the figure and then at his friend. "H-Harry?" Hermione looked like she was thinking hard.

Harry Traveler looked at the image of himself and his friends and said, "Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. However, I'm also known as …."

Hermione said in a loud whisper, "The Lone Traveler."

Everyone looked at Hermione. Harry Traveler said, "Yes."

Harry asked with some heat, "What's the Lone Traveler?"

Hermione explained what she knew about the legend. "It was in a book on Legends and Myths." She explained the passage in the book. Everyone looked at the Traveler.

Harry Traveler nodded. "Call me Gary. It will be less confusing. But that is, in essence, me."

Harry felt like a bludger hit his gut. "So I'm destined to lose those I love?"

Gary chuckled sadly, "No. That's why I'm here: To try to prevent the mistakes I made and saw. It's my lot and I'm coming to accept that."

Harry felt a small amount of relief but he was curious. "How can you accept it? It sounds like you're just playing the Universe's doormat?"

Gary laughed. "I've actually claimed that in the past." He looked pensive as he said, "In truth, my experiences allow me to help a lot of people. I've saved entire galaxies with a little bit of a nudge." He turned to Harry and grinned. "Who knew that the Star Wars movies I watched would allow me to prevent the Emperor from taking power?"

Harry was astonished (as was Hermione). Hermione asked in an awed voice, "That was real?"

Gary chuckled. "What's 'Real'? I've become accepting of the existence of infinite realities and universes. I've save my own life, your life, the Weasleys, whole alien cultures and races, the Earth, Gods, … my friend Hermione always said I had a 'Saving People' thing. It's just become the purpose of my existence."

The three teenagers and the three Order members contemplated such a life. Finally, Harry said, "Well, I can see that. If I had a choice, I'd do something important."

Gary nodded. "And so I do. Your life should be yours. I have mine. If I can help you, I can make another world just a bit better. It's the little bits that count." Gary smiled as he remembered a few of the people he helped. "I've saved Gods and galaxies and I've rescued kittens from trees for sad little girls. Think of me as a Universal Auror."

Finally Mad-Eye interrupted. "That's all well and good, but we don't have hours and hours until this one's Mum," he pointed to Ron, "has an aneurysm. So, let's make some progress."

Gary nodded with a determined face. He turned to Harry. "Dumbledore gave you the job, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, as I lived through it, I can tell you where they all are and how to destroy them."

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron and flicked his eyes at the Order members. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back at Harry. Ron didn't nod or shake his head, leaving it up to Harry. Hermione nodded slightly. Harry turned to the Order members. "Dumbledore gave me a job so secret that no one else knows about it. Anyone. We can't afford for Voldemort to find out and it has to be done before we can get rid of him. If you want to know, stay. Otherwise, move upstairs."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other and stayed. Mad-Eye moved to stand up, but Gary held him back. "I think if anyone could help, you're the best choice. The only person I might add would be Bill cause he might know about such things from his job at Gringotts."

Harry was gobstruck, as were the other two teens. Why didn't they think of that? "Why didn't Dumbledore think of that?" Harry asked.

Gary sighed. "However smart Dumbledore was, he made mistakes. I know why he kept it to himself. He didn't know anyone other than himself as an authority figure. He didn't have an equal to confide in. You, like me, have a number of people you know and who you can trust. Certainly there is a danger from torture if someone got captured by the Death Eaters, but I certainly didn't have enough training to do the job without months and months of work. We lived out of a tent, starving. Ron got mentally tortured by one of the devices, as did Hermione and myself. Sometimes suffering is needed for people to grow. Sometimes it's pointless. Ron grew but I don't think he really needs to be tortured."

Ron was looking wide-eyed at the Lone Traveler. "Ron, can you accept that you wouldn't want to abandon Harry and Hermione and that Hermione loves you, even when you're being a prat?"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her lap. Ron looked at Hermione amazed. Harry, Tonks, and Lupin all tried to smother their laughs – mostly unsuccessful. Moody didn't even try to hide it. He cackled.

Ron gingerly reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. She smiled, even as she looked down at their joined hands. Gary said, "There you go! Lesson learned, no torture required! If you ever need the torture, I'm sure Harry would help if you asked." He paused. "Or if Hermione asked. Cause a brother's always got to help his sister."

Ron looked a bit nervous at the Evil grin Harry turned on him. Hermione reached over and smacked Harry on the head. "Behave!" Everyone, even the teenagers, laughed.

Gary turned to Harry. "Oh, by the way, stop being a pillock toward Ginny. She's in danger no matter what you do. If you want to keep it quiet, do it, but trying to 'save her' by torturing yourselves gets really old really fast."

Harry blushed. Everyone looked at him curiously. He quietly said, "Later," to the others at the table.

Finally Harry said, "We're trying to find and destroy the bits of Voldemort's soul that he left about."

The Order members suddenly were gobstruck. Ron and Hermione, along with Harry, looked resolute. Gary nodded approvingly.

Harry, with Hermione and Remus interjecting, explained the concept of a horcrux. The teens were surprised that Remus knew of them. He only smiled sadly and said, "I DO have a Defense Mastery or would if I was allowed to take the test."

Gary was surprised. He hadn't known about that.

Harry finally said, "We have to destroy the several horcruxes that Voldemort created."

Gary remembered something. "By the way, just in case, get used to calling him Riddle or Tom."

Harry asked curiously, "Why?"

Gary was somewhat morose as he said, "In my world, the Ministry fell and a Forbidding was put on his name. Anyone who said it would light up on detectors and would soon be pursued. It's how I lost a dear friend saving us when we were captured." He remembered Dobby's sacrifice.

Harry took on a despairing expression. Gary shook his head. "That's why I'm here: To prevent mistakes."

Harry nodded.

Gary said, "You probably have few ideas where they are, correct?"

Harry's face dropped and he nodded.

Gary said, "Well, I know where ours were. Some might be the same." Harry got interested. "Mad-Eye, give him the list."

Mad-Eye Moody took the parchment out his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry, with Ron and Hermione looking from either side, read the list. Harry's face became gleeful. "That's all of them!" Then he saw the last item and paled. He looked at Gary. "Me?"

Gary nodded. "At least I was. That one wasn't easy."

Harry asked, somewhat tremulously, "How did you get that one destroyed."

Gary looked directly into Harry's eyes as he said, "I walked up to Riddle and volunteered to be killed."

Everyone in the room was horrorstruck. Protests came from Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and Ron. Harry and Gary stared at each other. Moody was speculating.

"Why?"

Gary grinned maliciously. "The Killing Curse separates the soul from the body. He was most tuned to his own soul, so his curse affected his own soul more than mine. Also, the wand he used was actually owned by myself." Gary stopped. "You're going to have to disarm Draco Malfoy."

Everyone stopped. "What?"

Gary shook his head. "Draco disarmed Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore's wand changed allegiance. I got its allegiance when I disarmed Draco. Even though Riddle stole it, it was mine." Gary swore to himself. That would be the hardest step.

Harry's face took on a peculiar expression. "Tell me what happened when Dumbledore was killed."

Gary described the fight on the storm-tossed tower. He described his attempts to chase after the two and his confrontation with Snape. Gary hated that confrontation.

Harry's face slowly grew to a grin. Everyone looked at him. Hermione finally said, "What?"

Harry looked into Gary's eyes and said, "There is another difference between our worlds. I caught Draco with a disarming hex when he was running. Snape knocked me back to retrieve his wand. But Draco lost it to me."

Gary considered that. He then grinned. "I think someone needs to go to Hogwarts and get Harry's other wand – before Riddle can come and get it."

Harry thought about it. "If I have to get hit by a Killing Curse from Riddle, wouldn't it be better if he used that wand?"

Gary got up and paced. He finally turned to Harry. "Let's try everything else first. Maybe I can use the wand and hit you with a Finite. Cause I was a horcrux in the past and might still have some affinity, that might work. If everything else fails, you can toss the wand to him and offer to stand there and let him hit you with the curse."

Harry asked. "Why not try it now?"

Gary stopped and looked at Harry. He looked around and the others at the table all indicated they had no better options. Gary took out his own version of the Elder Wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry had a thought. "Try it in Parsel."

Gary considered that. He shrugged and then mentally called up an image of a snake. He said the incantation, "-_Finite Incantatem_!-" Nothing happened. He then repeated the spell in its proper form, "Finite Incantatem!" A beam shot out of Gary's wand and hit Harry on his forehead. Harry doubled over and whimpered, clutching his forehead. Everyone tried to move to his location. Harry stood up and then yelled. He sounded like he was in pain – and totally enraged.

Suddenly, a black mist oozed out of Harry's scar, billowing out in front of him. Everyone in the room moved away. Moody put up a shield. Tom Riddle's face was seen for a brief moment before the mist seemed to dissipate. Harry was taking deep breaths. Everyone else stood in shock.

Gary finally said, "Well, I think that's got it."

Harry looked at him and grinned tiredly. "Someone has to go get my other wand."

Gary grinned and asked curiously, "Why in Parsel?"

Harry shrugged a bit sheepishly. "I thought it might be more effective cause we're both Parseltounges and so is Riddle."

Hermione hmphed and then said, "Honestly, Harry!"

Ron just looked at Hermione, Harry and Gary and then laughed.

Hermione then asked, "Why did _you_ think a Finite might work?"

Gary shrugged. "I'm certain Riddle didn't actually perform the proper spell on Harry, even if he did his own preparations for creating a horcrux. I guessed that a properly performed Finite might have an effect on Harry that it wouldn't' on an intentional horcrux. Also, I used to be one so it might resonate more fully with me. For whatever reason, it worked. We can try it on the locket. If it doesn't work," he shrugged, "there are other options."

Harry lit up. "The locket! Where is it?"

Gary called out, "Kreacher!"

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord and Lord Voldemort, paused in his lecture to his followers. They were discussing the soon to be attempted takeover of the Ministry of Magic. Suddenly, he noticed something. Something was missing. He looked around the room. All of his followers tensed.

There was nothing missing that he could see. He concentrated, trying to perceive what it was that he was sensing.

One of his followers humbly said, "My Lord?"

He raised his hand and closed his eyes. He searched his memories and feelings. He finally noticed something. Where was the brat? He opened his eyes and looked at his current most trusted servant.

"Severus!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You reported that the Potter boy had no talent for Occlumency."

Snape sneered. "Yes, My Lord. The idiot had no skill when I was forced to 'give him lessons'. I deliberately opened his mind up for your own influence to grow."

Voldemort returned the sneer. "Then tell me, dear Severus, why it is that I can no longer feel the brat?"

Severus Snape looked confused. "I do not understand, My Lord. From what I know, that should be impossible."

Voldemort quietly said, "From what I know as well. We have had a connection since the night his mudblood mother temporarily defeated me. I did not notice it, originally, but came to sense it. I had placed my own blocks to prevent his access to my mind but left it otherwise to allow my mind to infiltrate his. However, the thread of his existence has been hidden from me. I would know why."

Severus bowed his head in shame. "I have not the faintest idea. Dumbledore had told me that the connection was permanent." He paused. "Maybe he is dead?"

Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, felt a small stab of pleasure at the idea but dismissed it immediately. "I felt no pain or surprise or shock. I have a sense of these things. The boy's suffering pleases me. However, the link just disappeared. There was no emotion, no pain, no surprise. If he was killed, it was sudden and painless."

The Death Eaters all looked at each other. None had any idea. Voldemort turned and considered. Finally he sharply turned back. "There is now no higher priority! If the boy is dead, I must know as soon as possible! If he lives, we must find out what has happened!"

Yaxley hesitantly asked, "What of the Ministry?"

Voldemort looked at Yaxley and got quite upset. "If someone has come up with something to thwart my purposes, we must find out before moving forward." He looked at Yaxley's thrall and then turned back toward Yaxley. "You must force Thicknesse to investigate. It must be done in such a way that no threat is sensed in the opposition. We must get this information as quickly as possible." Voldemort sensed the relaxing of tension in the Ministry workers. He got angry. He took his wand and cast, "Crucio!"

One of the compromised Ministry workers fell to the floor screaming. Voldemort released the curse.

"You wish to have a comfortable Status Quo. Not rock the boat, eh?" He snarled. "My purposes will not be thwarted! Crucio!" He reapplied the curse until the man foamed at the mouth. He then cast the Killing Curse.

Everyone in the room bowed to their Lord. Silently.

Voldemort looked over his Death Eaters. "This is only a temporary halt to our plans." He turned to Yaxley. "You have two weeks to get the information. I want it as soon as possible. Get it faster and get rewarded. Slower, and wind up like that fool." He looked over at the dead man on the floor. "Place him where it will create the most terror!"

Voldemort turned and moved out of the room.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving between different timelines and time points.

Kreacher moved into the room. The Order members and the trio were surprised because he didn't look quite as insane as he had in the past.

"Half-Blood Master called for Kreacher?" Kreacher asked Gary.

Ron looked ready to spit nails. Hermione shushed him. Harry was stopped by a gesture from Gary. "Yes. You have the locket correct?"

Kreacher looked around at those in the room and then answered. "Yes, Kreacher has. Half-Blood Master saved it from the Sneak-Thief. Half-Blood Master is not as bad as others."

Gary nodded. He said, "What would you say if I told you that the OTHER Half-Blood Master is tasked with destroying it?"

Kreacher's look of desperate hope startled everyone – except Gary. "Half-Blood Master will destroy locket?" He turned toward Harry. "Half-Blood Master will destroy locket? He will help with Kreacher's shame?"

Everyone at the table was moved by the tears in the eyes of the little elf. Harry told Kreacher, "Yes. I was given the task by Dumbledore and I will complete it."

Kreacher wailed and then moved out the room and returned with the Locket. "Destroy it! It must be destroyed!"

Harry was stopped by Gary with a wave. "We need some tools." Kreacher wailed again. "Kreacher! We promise to destroy it! Settle down!"

Kreacher muffled his wails, but stood forlornly holding the Locket.

Gary gently continued, "To do the job we need some tools. Your family, the Noble House of Black, has many things that might be used. Do you know if the Black Family has a store of basilisk venom?"

Everyone looked at Gary. Why would he need THAT?

Kreacher considered. "Old Master gloated once that he had Snake Venom in vault." Gary grinned. The Dark tendencies of the Black family may just save a lot of time and effort.

Gary said, "Very good! And does the Black family have any goblin-made silver daggers?"

Kreacher said with some heat, "Yes, of course! Sneak-Thief tried to steal them but Kreacher saved three." Kreacher wailed again. "Kreacher couldn't protect the remaining three. Sneak-Thief stole them!"

Gary interrupted Kreacher again. "It's okay! We only need one!"

Kreacher settled down and watched Gary.

Hermione suddenly said, "Of course!"

Everyone looked at her.

She looked at Harry. "Don't you remember? Weapons made with goblin silver will absorb anything that will strengthen them! If we can coat a blade with venom, it can destroy horcruxes!"

Harry felt an enourmous sense of relief. They had a plan! He had been so worried about the Locket that he hadn't considered how to actually destroy them. Dumbledore hadn't actually given him instructions.

Kreacher looked with desperate hope once again back to Gary. "Goblin's silver can destroy Locket? It must be destroyed!"

Gary said to Moody. "How can we get to Gringotts? We need the basilisk venom."

Moody considered it, but shook his head. "The security measures would take too much time and leave you open to too much attention."

Kreacher interrupted. "Kreacher can get it! Kreacher is Black Elf! Kreacher can get things from Black Vault for Black Master! Half-Blood Master is Black Master!"

Harry turned to Kreacher. "That's brilliant, Kreacher." Kreacher seemed happy to be complimented. "As the Black Master, I order you to retrieve the basilisk venom from Gringotts!"

Kreacher disappeared with a loud crack.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were looking at each other with wide grins. Remus and Tonks both had looks of amazement. Moody was watching the whole thing with amusement and approval. Gary was smiling serenely.

Gary turned to Moody. "Send another Patronus to Molly to let her know everything is okay. It might take a while to finish this and I'm sure these three don't need her complaining because they were gone and worrying her."

Moody took out his wand and was about to cast his spell, until Gary cursed. Everyone looked at him.

He had a sheepish look on his face. "I just realized something. Bill is a Curse-Breaker."

Ron asked, "What does that have to do with anything?" Ron was both relieved and upset that it looked like he wouldn't be adventuring around for the next year.

Gary looked at Ron. "Because Bill, from what I know, knows how to do the Fidelius Charm."

Moody snarled at himself. "Damn! Why didn't I think of that? I'm getting too old for this shite."

Everyone looked at Moody. He looked at them and said, "He could re-do the Fidelius on Headquarters and lock out the damn traitor."

Remus, Tonks, and the Trio all groaned at that. Why had no one considered that?

Moody turned to Gary. "It might not work. The Fidelius is still active."

Gary asked, "Where did the Potters live?"

Tonks interjected, "They lived at Godric's Hollow. Everyone knows that."

Gary nodded. "Right. Because the secret is _no longer true._ Where is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Moody sat back contemplating. "We never designated another location."

"Right. So, whoever is running the Order would have to designate another Headquarters. And this will _no longer be Headquarters_. Magic can be finessed – if you pay attention."

Hermione got excited. "How long does it take to perform a Fidelius?"

Moody considered. "It's a tricky bit of magic. It takes some preparations with the property. Bill could release the old secret because he's a Secret Keeper with Albus gone. We'd have to make sure no one was around for about …. two hours or so."

There was a crack and Kreacher reappeared. He was holding four vials made of gold. Harry was curious. "Why gold vials?"

Hermione interjected, "Gold is only dissolved by a very small number of things. Only one acid – Aqua Regia, King's Water – can dissolve it. Even seawater, one of the most corrosive substances there is, takes thousands and thousands of years to dissolve gold. The oceans are full of it, but in very small amounts."

Kreacher was getting impatient. "Kreacher has brought Snake Venom. Locket must be destroyed!" Kreacher was very impatient.

Harry said, "Of course. Leave the vials and get the three daggers."

Kreacher set the vials down and moved out of the room. Gary said, "Send the Patronus. Bill will have to be talked to later."

Moody nodded and sent the Patronus.

Kreacher returned with three daggers. Each one was set in a sheath of ivory or bone. Gary stood up. "It would probably be better to do this somewhere other than the sitting room. We need a safe environment."

Kreacher said, "Cellar is made of stone! Cellar is safe!" He rushed out with the daggers still in hand. Gary grabbed the vials and everyone followed Kreacher down the stairs. A door in the boiler area opened to another set of stairs.

The cellar was dank. Moody had his wand out. "Black never told us about this."

Harry thought that it looked like no one had been down here for decades. "Maybe he didn't know."

A ghoul appeared and Kreacher, impatient to achieve his old Master's order, snapped his fingers and banished it. The Wizards and Witches following him looked at each other. Kreacher was almost manic in completing this task.

Kreacher opened a door to an empty room. "One Master used to use this for torturing Muggles. No one has been here since Kreacher was born. Mother told Kreacher about it. Years and Years ago."

Everyone turned a little green at that. Harry asked curiously, "How old are you, Kreacher?"

Kreacher stopped and thought about it. "Kreacher was born before Hogwarts Headmaster Master Black was born."

Hermione was amazed. "Phineus Nigellus Black was born in the mid-1800s." Everyone was amazed that the house elf was so old.

Kreacher snapped his fingers and the dust and dirt were vanished from the room. "Room is ready!"

Gary had everyone stand back. He took a dagger from Kreacher and laid it on the ground after removing it from its sheath. He took the vials out and handed three back to Kreacher. He looked around. "I need some dragonhide gloves."

Kreacher disappeared and reappeared with an old pair.

Gary put them on and then carefully opened the vial. It appeared to have not been opened for over a century. When it was open, he carefully poured the vial along the silver blade. The blade was in amazingly good shape, a testament to the skill used to create it.

Everyone watched as the venom that was poured onto the blade _disappeared_ into the dagger.

Gary sat back and said, "I think that's got it."

Kreacher, who had not backed off, asked eagerly, "So dagger can destroy locket?"

Gary stood and turned to Harry. "You can open it by talking to it in Parseltounge. I recommend having Kreacher stab it while everyone else stays back."

Harry handed the dagger in its sheath to Kreacher and stood back with the others. Harry said, "Kreacher. Set the Locket on the ground and be prepared to stab it." Kreacher enthusiastically performed.

Harry looked around. "Everyone ready?"

Gary remembered something. "Let's try a Finite first?"

Moody disagreed. "Let's not experiment on this one. It's not important enough to try to save and the house elf wants it destroyed. Let's destroy it." Kreacher shot the man a grateful look.

Harry got an image of a Snake in his mind and called out, "-Open-!"

Nothing happened.

Gary volunteered, "Only move a little closer. Keep doing that until it works. It opens by Parseltounge but we were far closer when we opened ours. We need to stay as far back as possible. As soon as it clicks, move away quickly."

Harry stepped two feet closer and repeated his instructions. He had to do this three times until he was within ten feet of the Locket. Suddenly, a click occurred in response to the command. Harry backpedaled quickly.

A black fog appeared over the locket. It tried to form a shape but nothing came of it. Harry said, "Now, Kreacher!"

Kreacher maliciously stabbed down into the center of the Locket – repeatedly. The fog roiled after the first hit. After the second it formed into an image of a man which looked somewhat like Sirius. Kreacher didn't even look at that. He hit it a third time and suddenly a wail was heard from the Locket. Harry called out, "Come over here, Kreacher!"

Kreacher jumped away toward the Wizards and Witches on the other side of the room as the Locket wailed. Suddenly the fog dissipated and the wailing disappeared. Kreacher moved back toward the Locket and nothing happened.

Kreacher fell down on his knees and screamed, "It is done! Kreacher has Destroyed it!" He sobbed loudly and then turned toward Harry. "Master has helped Kreacher complete Master Ragulus' last order!" Kreacher moved astonishingly fast across the room and threw his arms around Harry's legs.

Everyone was amazed. Finally Harry patted Kreacher's head and said, "It's alright. It's alright."

Finally he calmed down and Gary asked for the other vials and the daggers. He repeated the process with the other two daggers and gave them to the Trio. Remus and Tonks started to protest by Moody said, "Dumbledore gave them the job. They need them to complete it. Shut your yap about it and don't tell anyone."

The two reluctantly shut up about it.

Finally it was done. Harry was curious. He said to Kreacher, "Tell me about Regulus and the Locket."

Kreacher, still quite excited for destroying the Locket, told Harry about how the Dark Lord had used Kreacher to place it and how Regulus had killed himself to retrieve it after ordering him to destroy the locket.

Harry got down on his knee and said, "Kreacher, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know how to do it until now. It is destroyed." He paused. "Tomorrow I will call you. The Locket Regulus left in the cave was retrieved and I have it back at the Burrow. In recognition of your good service to Regulus, I will give you his locket."

Kreacher was wide eyed as he asked, "Master has Master Regulus locket? Master will give Kreacher the locket?" He wailed, "Master is too nice to Kreacher!"

Harry tried to calm him down. "No. You provided good service. I'd like to see Master Regulus honored for his bravery. Maybe we can make this a proud home again."

Kreacher stopped wailing and then yelled, "Kreacher will help!"

He then disappeared in a crack.

Everyone looked at each other. Ron finally said, "Harry? Why are all the house elves you come into contact with nutters?"

Gary actually laughed loudly at that. Everyone joined him. The group trooped up the stairs. Gary said to Moody. "You should probably get these three back to the Burrow. Sometime tomorrow we should work out how to get the rest of them." He said to Harry, "That's four down. Three to go. And then you can get rid of the Dark Tosser."

Harry grinned. The end was in sight.

Molly was almost hysterical when the Order members returned the teenagers to the Burrow. Harry tried to calm her down. He was too happy about events to be overly concerned about anything right at this moment. He had left Privet less than 24 hours earlier with no clue about how to get the job done. He now had gotten it half completed, counting all the rest of the bits of Riddle's soul. He had hope, finally, that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

After being fussed over and stuffed, the three teenagers made their way to their rooms. None even tried to stay for the Order meeting that was soon going to take place. The day's events were tiring. Molly Weasley had allowed them to go to bed. She noted how happy they were, and wanted to find out exactly what had happened.

Harry got to Ron's room and sat down on the bed.

Ron groaned as he lay down. "Well, that was a lot of emotional nonsense. It wore me out and we didn't even do much!"

Harry agreed. "I know. Still, we're looking at getting it done fast now."

Ron looked a little upset. "I was kind of looking forward to missing classes. If it all gets done fast, Mum would never let us skip."

Harry looked at Ron with some exasperation. "Ron! Wouldn't you rather see the idiot gone sooner rather than later?"

Ron was sheepish as he replied, "Sure. Still wanted to give classes a miss if I could."

Harry shook his head. His best male friend was so lazy. He reached over and picked up his rucksack and took out the locket that had contributed to Professor Dumbledore's death. He called out, "Kreacher!"

There was a crack and the house elf appeared. "Master calls for Kreacher?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. As promised, here is Regulus' locket. Keep it in good health."

Kreacher took the locket and hung it on his neck. "Thank you, Master! You is nice to give Kreacher locket! Kreacher will clean Master's house until it is shiny!"

Harry laughed. "Make sure you don't tire yourself out. Have fun."

Kreacher wailed. "Master is concerned for Kreacher's health! Master is too kind!" He then disappeared in another crack.

Ron looked at the empty spot where the house elf had stood from his bed. He then turned his face to Harry and said, "I still say he's a nutter."

Down in the kitchen, several members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered around the table. Present were Remus, Tonks, Moody, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charley, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley, and Hestia Jones. Diggle was with the Dursleys and would stay there. Hestia was the contact. Arabella was not there. The twins were there, taking a break from experimenting in the rooms above their shop. Mundungus Fletcher wasn't there as he was now considered unreliable. Sturgis Podmore was also not present. Andromeda and Ted were also present.

Moody, now the leader of the Order, called them to settle down. "Okay. We've had a bit of a breakthrough."

Molly interjected, "I thought we were going to keep the children from being involved. Why did you take them to a meeting today?"

Remus and Tonks chuckled as Moody cackled. "Trust me, Molly. If you knew what I now know, you'd be ecstatic."

Everyone looked curious. Molly was impatient. "Well, then? What happened?"

Moody said, "I can't tell you."

Molly was incensed. She was about to start yelling but Arthur quieted her down with a pat on her arm. "Why not, Alastor? If we're going to win this, don't we have to know?"

Moody looked at Arthur and said, "I, as well as Tonks and Lupin, found out what job Dumbledore left to the lad and his friends. It's a good thing that no one else knows. The information is that sensitive."

Mutters were heard around the room.

Remus volunteered, "If it makes it better, the job is half done and will likely be much easier than Harry or even Albus anticipated. We should be able to keep them out of the more dangerous things. The ghoul story won't likely even be needed now."

Molly became suddenly hopeful. "So the kids won't be skipping their last year?"

Remus shook his head. "It's unlikely to be needed now. The information we received make the job a whole lot faster."

Everyone got excited. Moody snarled out, "That doesn't mean it'll be easy! We're still at war, no matter what anyone says. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Everyone calmed down.

Charley asked, "So what's the next step?"

Moody looked at Bill. "What would it take to re-do the Fidelius at Headquarters?"

Everyone was confused. Minerva asked, "Wasn't Headquarters determined to be unsafe?"

Moody cackled again. Remus and Tonks smiled. "It's a damn sight safer than we could ever hope for. The meeting we had was there. Apparently, the traitor hasn't passed on the information. And there are some indications that all is not as it seems."

Hestia asked, "Who provided the information? Can we trust him?"

Moody grinned. "Trust me, Lassy. The information couldn't have come from a better source."

Tonks, her hair a violent pink, said, "Ain't that's the truth? If we told you, you wouldn't believe it." She giggled.

Everyone was extremely curious. Arthur asked, "Can you say who it is?"

Moody thought about it. "I can get permission. If Bill can reset the Fidelius, it would make it easier to pass on the intel."

Bill was skeptical. "A Fidelius isn't that easy to release. I wasn't the one who set it."

Moody grinned. "It only takes some finesse. We haven't officially set a new Headquarters. Once we do, the old secret will _no longer be true_. It likely will make the Fidelius much easier to let go."

Bill looked dubious. "I'm not sure it works that way."

Remus, Moody, and Tonks all looked at each other. Remus asked, "Where did the Potter's live?"

Someone volunteered, "Godric's Hollow! Everyone knows that?"

Remus smiled and then asked, "How? It was under a Fidelius as well."

Everyone looked at each other amazed. Why had no one thought of that?

Moody added, "And because the Ministry had nothing to do with warding it, we aren't as in as much danger there as we would otherwise be if the Ministry fell."

There were several curses around the room. No one had considered the likely progression if the Ministry fell. The wards monitored there would be worse than useless. Someone cursed Pius Thicknesse.

Moody added, "One piece of intel we got is that Thicknesse hasn't actually gone over. He's under Imperius. If we can release it, it would make things a whole lot better."

The twins asked, "And how would we do that,"

"most illustrious leader?"

Andromeda, who hadn't said much, volunteered, "Someone would have to apply a new one. The one he's under now would be overridden. Then release it." Everyone looked at her. "My family is well versed with Dark curses."

Moody nodded. "It's a dirty job that's got to get done. We just need to figure out how to do it away from the Ministry."

Everyone discussed plans to do as mentioned. There weren't many in the room that could effectively perform the spell. Moody, Andromeda, Tonks, Remus, Bill, and Minerva were the only ones. Molly yelled at Bill when he reported he had the skill. Bill said it was part of his job.

The discussion was temporarily tabled without a solution.

Bill said, "I'd like to re-cast it tonight. Tomorrow guests start arriving and we won't have a chance otherwise for at least three weeks."

Moody nodded. "You have a point, William. Better now than later. Do you have everything you need?"

"I was getting prepared. It things go bad, I want my family protected."

Moody nodded. He looked at all of the other people and said, "As the current leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I hereby name The Burrow as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

There was something that happened, but no one could name it.

Bill moved quickly to get what he needed. Fleur moved to come with Bill. He was going to protest, but one look at her face resulted in his nodding.

Finally, the three trooped out to a place that they could apparate from. Moody looked at the two. "We apparate to the vestibule. We can't apparate in as it might be watched.

Bill nodded. Moody took his wand out and glared at William's girlie. She took her wand out and stoicly returned the scarred man's look. He nodded. "Disillusionment charm. Give me sixty seconds to get inside. Then follow."

Bill nodded. He disillusioned himself and Fleur. Moody completed the charm. Bill and Fleur heard the crack and then Bill started counting out loud. When he reached sixty, he apparated both himself and his fiancé.

Bill and Fleur waited for Moody to arrive. They had walked into the front door and moved to the sitting room. Bill looked around. Something was different.

Moody arrived very quickly. Bill asked him, "What's the deal with this place?"

Moody cackled. "Perhaps a bit cleaner than you expected?"

Bill looked quickly around the room. Huh. He hadn't knows what was different, but now that it was pointed out, there was far less dirt and grime.

Fleur said, "It is steel dark an' foreboding. But is ees cleaner."

A voice caused the two to turn quickly. "Be certain the thank Kreacher for that."

Bill and Fleur were gobstruck. Who was in front of them seemed to be an impossibility. Bill gripped his wand. "Who are you? Polyjuiced Death Eater?" Fleur also gripped her wand. Moody cackled.

"Go ahead, William. Ask the lad a question."

Bill considered it. "What caused Perce to tell me and Charley to keep it down?"

Gary chuckled and said, "Dueling tables. You broke a leg. That was when I came for the World Cup."

Bill lowed his wand with confusion. "How the hell could you know that? I know that Harry is at home. And you look a bit older."

Gary sighed. "I'm an alternate version. Ever heard of the Lone Traveler?"

Bill and Fleur both gasped. Gary nodded. "That's why I know that. He's me, or I'm a copy. Anyway. You're here to redo the Fidelius?" Bill nodded. "Have at it."

Bill nodded and started pulling things out of his rucksack. He and Fleur moved out of the room. Gary called, "And if you need anything, call for Kreacher!"

Moody sat down with Gary. He didn't have to watch them do their work. He took a pull from his hip flask.

Gary had to ask. "Okay, Mad-Eye, I have a burning question? What exactly is it that you keep in that flask? Cause no one has ever told me."

Moody considered whether the information could be used against him. In the end, he decided that it couldn't. He grinned. "Prune juice. Bought from random muggle stores."

Gary looked at Mad-Eye, astonished. He then tilted his head back and laughed. That was a great mystery solved. Moody really wasn't like he imagined him to be.

Moody just took another pull and put his flask away.

"So, what will you do when this is all over?"

Moody considered it. "I don't know. I've been fighting for most of my life. I've put down my fair share of Dark wizards and I really don't want to have to duel anymore of 'em. I've got too many gunning for me to live a quiet life."

Gary shook his head. "Why not go off to some home deep into someplace distant, like Canada or Australia?"

Moody sighed. "Sure, it would be fine for a while. Eventually, someone would find me though. And if I was away long enough, I might be out of practice. If I had my choice, I'd go off so far away from Britain that you'd never be able to find it, but there ain't no place in the world that's far enough."

Garry was curious. "You don't have family you'd keep in touch with?"

Moody shook his head. "Never married. No brothers and sisters. Parents long dead. I've had a few partners that were closer than any family, but most of 'em have up and died in one way or another. Closest I got is my girlie. She's married to Lupin now and is happy for it. If I'd had the chance, I'd have walked her down the aisle but she had her dad for that I'm sure."

Gary looked at Moody in wonder. "So she really is one of your favorites?"

Moody laughed a bit. "Yeah. Don't tell her though. She'd get too emotional 'bout it. I don't need the fuss."

Gary laughed. "You could always leave her everything in your will so when you do kick it, she'd get it."

Moody grinned. "An old expression I heard from a bloke from the colonies: Don't teach your elders to suck eggs."

The two sat and chat. One, an old scarred warrior tired from all of the battles he'd seen. The other, a young man with an old soul who had seen too many sorrows. Both quite enjoyed the talk.

When the warding was done, Moody as the new Secret Keeper had everyone read the slips he had written: "Harry's House is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Gary laughed.

"That's excellent. Why didn't Harry have to be here?"

Bill grinned. "It's enough that there was 'a' Harry Potter here. It was enough to set the charm." Gary nodded. Bill then took on a serious expression. "Moody has intimated that there was more than it seemed about the traitor, but no one's explained. I want to here it, now."

Gary looked at the three. "Dumbledore's death wasn't murder – it was suicide by Potion's Master, at least in my old world." Bill was struck speechless. Fleur only whispered, "Merde." Moody looked speculative. "If anyone saw him in the last months, you might have noticed his hand. The curse couldn't be stopped – only slowed. He was about dead anyway. He made Snape promise to kill him at an opportune time – despite how much Snape didn't want to do it."

After a long pause Moody said, "I never liked the man, but Albus always vouched for him. I can just imagine Albus screwing someone over like that. Whatever else you could say about the man, he used people to get the job done. Usually worked out, but sometimes he left scars."

Gary nodded. "Mrs. Malfoy's unbreakable vow to support Draco opened the door. When Draco couldn't do the deed, Snape getting it done convinced the other Death Eaters that had invaded that Snape was on their side. I've seen worlds where Snape really was on the side of the Dark, but I've seen far too many worlds where Snape was just a puppet to the old man's game. I find it likely that was the case here."

Moody was stubborn. "If there's a chance …."

Gary shook his head. "There are worlds where Harry Potter sided with the Dark tosser. Most of em, not, but some. Same for the Weasleys. On too many worlds, Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Percy are in cahoots with Dumbledore to screw Harry over. Sometimes it's everyone. Even Hermione is a bitch on several. Sometimes it's EVERYONE against Harry. I could just assume you all are trying to screw him over, but I found it's best to take each circumstance as it goes. One thing I can say: One 99.9 percent of the worlds I've visited, Snape absolutely LOATHES the Dark tosser. Sometimes he's evil on his own side, sometimes on Dumbledore's, sometimes he's evil on Harry's side. But he almost always wants the idiot dead. Face it, he's too good at hiding his true intentions. Take it from someone who's seen more than you all. I'd trust Severus Snape before Albus Dumbledore if I had no other choice. I don't think I personally will ever like him, but usually I can trust him."

The three contemplated what they'd learned.

* * *

Harry had had a great birthday. He and Ginny had gotten back together – quietly. He had taken Gary's advice to heart. Ron was too busy with Hermione to get too upset about it.

Mrs. Weasley had given him her brother's watch and it was the best gift he could ever remember getting.

Finally it was getting close to when everyone would be there.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley's Patronus appeared in the living room. "I'm coming in. Minister and DMLE Director coming."

All of the Order members present looked at each other. Moody, who had been standing in the back, called out, "Well, people. It's on." Remus moved to hide upstairs. He and Tonks would have left, but if things went bad, he wanted to be on hand.

Suddenly, Arthur's clock hand moved to "Traveling." It then moved to "Home." Looking out the window, Arthur could be seen to be followed by Scrimgeour and Thicknesse. As the three entered, Harry noticed something odd. The man with the Minister seemed to have a blank look. He also didn't pay attention to his surroundings, concentrating on Harry. Harry shivered. The Minister said, "Hello, everyone. I need to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley for a private word."

Mr. Weasley led them to the sitting room. Before he could leave, Harry said, "I'd rather Mr. Weasley stay." The Minister scowled, but nodded. The man with the Minister didn't react. Harry sat next to his friends, wary of this visit. Arthur stood off to the side.

Finally, Scrimgeour began, "Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. You of course know why I am here."

Harry said, "Actually, I don't have a clue." Ron and Hermione murmured in agreement.

Scrimgeour said, "So you didn't know about Dumbledore's will?"

The three all had looks of confusion on their face. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry volunteered.

Scrimegeour moved his hand to his coat pocket. Harry tightened his grip on his wand as he watched carefully. Everyone's attention was on the Minister. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice was heard: "Imperio!"

Everyone jumped up. The Minster grabbed for his wand. The man with Scrimgeour was on the ground holding his head.

The Minister saw Moody with his wand out and demanded, "What is this? You'll be sent to Azkaban for this!"

Moody looked at the Minister and said, "Shut up, Rufus. You know the only way to clear an Imperius if the caster doesn't release it is for someone else to overpower it."

The Minister looked at Moody and then at Thicknesse in shock. The Trio were standing with their wands drawn.

Suddenly, the man on the floor started cursing. "Bloody Bastard! When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish the Dementors were still available for punishment! I'm going to eviscerate him!"

Scrimgeour asked, "Pius, who are you talking about?"

The man looked at the Minister and snarled, "Yaxley!"

The Minister was horrified. "Yaxley put you under?"

The man stood up and said, "Yes! He's been helping You-Know-Who to infiltrate the DMLE. He's planning on killing you and taking over."

The Minister turned pale and sat down abruptly.

Pius Thicknesse turned to Moody and said, "Thanks, Mad-Eye. I owe you one." Moody nodded. He turned back toward the Trio. "And you, Mr. Potter, I am happy to see you safe and out of your Aunt's home. I know You-Know-Who was particularly upset when you got away." The man's grin was vicious.

Harry nodded and looked to Moody for his cue. Moody nodded and put his own wand away. The Trio followed suit.

Scrimgeour said weakly, "What do we do now?"

Moody said, "We turn it around." Everyone looked to Moody. "He think you're his spy, now you're yourself again. Let's use that."

When the discussion was done, Scrimgeour remembered the reason for his visit. Nothing had come of the snitch and Harry Potter agreed that the Sword of Gryffindor belonged at Hogwarts. The book and the deluminator to the two friends also occurred and he still didn't know why they were in Dumbledore's will.

* * *

Yaxley waited impatiently for his thrall. He had managed to get in on a meeting with Potter and he wanted to report success to the Dark Lord. The takeover of the Ministry had already had to be put off and he was certain that the quicker the information on Potter was found the quicker things could move forward.

Finally, he saw Thicknesse return to his office. He quietly made his way in. As soon as he entered, he said, "Report!"

Thicknesse looked at him with a blank look and then began, "Potter is well protected by Moody and other Order Members. He quietly gave me a message that he was looking for help. He wants to meet with me in a week. His appearance has not changed, and I did not have opportunity to press about why he seems invisible to our Lord. I plan on working that into the conversation in our meeting next week."

Yaxley snarled. It was still within the two weeks the Dark Lord have given him but if he knew his Lord, he would begin casting Crucios long before the deadline was due. He made a decision. "We will report to the Dark Lord this evening. You will be ready at 20:00 here to have your leash strengthened and then we will make our way to our Lord's presence to report."

Thicknesse nodded, apparently still completely in thrall. "Of course." He sneered at the man's back. He wouldn't fall for getting drugged right before getting put under the curse. That was how it had been successful the first time. The Director of the DMLE started making a list of those that were subverted. It was, on its face, a list of "the trusted" but it wouldn't find itself in the hands of his erstwhile jailor or the Dark Lord.

If something went wrong that night and he had to suicide quickly, he wanted the information ready for someone who could use it.

When 19:55 rolled around, Pius activated the "Deadman's Switch" Moody had put on his holster. If anyone other than himself took the wand from the holster, he would die painfully - hopefully taking someone with him. It was an obscure Dark curse, but at this point, he would do whatever was needed to win.

At 19:58, Yaxley arrived to the office. He "reinforced" the Imperius - not realizing that the old one wasn't still there. Pius acted exactly as he would if the curse had worked.

The two then moved to floo to Mafoy Manor.

Voldemort looked at the two men who had come to report. Both were properly respectful. Obsequiousness was well and good when there was a reason for it, but he needed his followers to be effective. As this was not a formal audience, the kneeling and robe kissing wasn't needed.

Pius Thicknesse was properly chuffed about that fact.

Voldemort sat back and said, "So, Yaxley, what has been found?"

Yaxley said, "I brought Pius here to report as he made contact with Potter."

Voldemort turned his attention to Yaxley's thrall. "So, what has been learned? Why am I thwarted?"

"My Lord. The soon-to-be former Minister insisted on meeting with Potter at one of the homes of the Blood Traitors. The Old Fool had left some small items to him and his friends. A snitch, one of Dumbledore's useless trinkets, and a book of Fairy Tales. The Ministry could find nothing about them which seemed significant. Indeed Scrimgeour wanted to be there to see them receive the items in case something happened. The Snitch did not react when Potter took it. There were no secret passages in the book. The Weasley boy had no idea on how the trinket could be used.

"Indeed, none were aware that the Old Fool had left anything for them. The only item that seemed significant was Gryffindor's Sword."

Voldemort snapped, "What of it?" He knew of the power of the Founders' artifacts.

"My Lord. The Potter boy had no idea as to why the Old Fool named him to receive it. He agreed with the Minister that it belonged to Hogwarts and he saw no use for his receiving it. He gave all the appearance of being confused by the attempted bequest."

Voldemort nodded to himself. He knew Potter had no vision. Finally, he asked about what he really wanted to know. "And why is Potter invisible to my senses now?"

"My Lord. By acting sympathetic to him regardless of the Minister's hostility, I created a small amount of trust. He took me aside when the Minister was distracted by the Weasley woman to tell me he wanted to meet with me in a week. In a show of concern, I asked how he was, mentioning that I had heard he had some issue with a connection to you. He told me that he would tell me next week when Scrimgeour was not present."

Voldemort was a bit eager at hearing this. "I wish to see this! Legilimens!"

He felt Thicknesse's nervousness, but his followers were often nervous when he performed this spell. He searched for the memory. The idiot had pushed it forward so it was easily found.

_Scrimgeour was being harangued by Molly Weasley. He kept a watch on Potter. Potter looked at him and he shrugged "sympathetically." Potter walked over and said quietly, "Are you in agreement with his stance on putting people in Azkaban?"_

_Thickness shook his head. "I'd rather spend my time on those I feel are actually guilty."_

_Potter snorted. He looked nervously over at the Minister. "I'd like to talk to you about things, but not with that idiot around." He paused. "Can you meet with me next week? Say ... the eighth?"_

_Thicknesse nodded his head. "I will speak to Arthur to arrange it. How are you doing?"_

_Potter grinned a little bit. "Much better than earlier this summer."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah. We've caught a break. I'll tell you then. Just don't tell him cause I can't stand him."_

_Thicknesse said, "As much as I can avoid it as he is the Minister. You seem much more cheerful than I was expecting. I had heard that you had some connection with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Isn't that bothering you?"_

_Potter shook his head. "Nope! The connection was cut. No more Dark tosser rifling through my head."_

_"How did that happen?"_

_Potter got nervous. "I can't say now." He grinned again. "One more thing to talk about next week. I'll tell you all about it. It's good. We're going to get the tosser."_

_Thicknesse shivered. "Isn't it a bit reckless to be insulting You-Know-Who? What if he heard about it."_

_Potter snorted again. "It's not like he doesn't want me dead already. I can call him whatever I like. Idiot. Wanker. Moldyshorts. Voldisnot. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Smelled. Noseless. I've come up with a whole list. Something to pass the time during my imprisonment with my family." Thicknesse could barely control his annoyance at the Potter brat's casual insults. "Say ... why wasn't I allowed to be apparated or flooed from there when we abandoned it?"_

_Pius took on a superior look. "In order to prevent anyone from coming in an attacking of course - at least that's what the Minister said."_

_Potter looked irritated. "No one would tell me why we couldn't do it. To find out it was his fault is annoying." Potter's face cleared. "Well, as I said, a week or so. I'll tell Mr. Weasley."_

_Thicknesse nodded. Yaxley would be most interested in this._

Voldemort ended the spell. He could well understand Thicknesse's nervousness. Potter's insolence was annoying, but Thicknesse had cleverly redirected Potter's annoyance toward Scrimgeour.

"Very good." He turned toward Yaxley. "Follow up with this. I would like to drop in on this meeting if it can be arranged." He grinned maliciously. "If not ... Potter will soon get taken care of regardless. Keep me informed. This was well done."

Yaxley and Thicknesse both bowed their heads. "Thank you, My Lord" was heard in unison.

Thicknesse stood. He said, "My Lord. I would like to speak to Snape regarding Hogwarts defenses. If Potter makes it there, I want to know how it may be breached."

Voldemort thought about it and then nodded. "Yes. It's a pity that Severus had to cover for that young fool's lack of steel. But the Old Fool is dead and that was necessary. Speak to him. He is brewing in the Potions Lab in the servants' wing." He turned to Yaxley. "Keep me informed as to what the Minister does. I want him dead and the Ministry taken before Hogwarts reopens. It will soon be time to make certain that all know who is their Master."

Both replied, "Yes, My Lord," and then retreated. Voldemort spent a pleasant time contemplating ways he would kill Potter for his insolence.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Mini Arc within the larger one

Yaxley left Thicknesse to deal with the low level idiots that he was peppering the Ministry with. Thicknesse could make his own way out.

Pius Thicknesse, Imperiused Director of the DMLE (as far as anyone in the Manor knew), made his way towards the Potions Lab. It was in the far end of the Servants' Wing. That wing was a holdover from when a person of Nobility was expected to have several knights, squires, and others on hand to provide aid to the King or the Duke when they called for war. The house elves used some small portion of it, but it had been largely empty for hundreds of years. Currently it contained sleeping places for the Dark Lord's minions.

The Potions Lab was there because an accident would be far away from the chambers of the Manor's master and/or mistress.

Thicknesse knocked on the door of the Lab, waiting for it to open. It wasn't a good idea to barge into a potions lab when you didn't have to. It cut down on accidents.

The door opened and Pius stepped through.

Snape was at the central work area watching several stations that were present. He looked to see who his visitor was. His silky voice said, "Director Thicknesse. To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your visit?"

Snape really didn't like people interrupting. However, he could only communicate his annoyance by being overly polite. He missed his lab at Hogwarts where he could be as obnoxious as he liked to those interrupting him.

Pius calmly stated, "I need some information on Hogwarts' defenses. If the Potter brat makes it back, the information will be needed."

Snape nodded, somewhat relieved. He was aware that Potter didn't plan on returning for the next year. The foolish Gryffindor was performing a task that Dumbledore hadn't intimated to Severus. Dumbledore had linked a portrait at his Spinner's End home specifically so that he could discuss Potter, the War, and plans. Dumbledore had found from Minerva that Potter wasn't planning on returning.

"A convenient time would be tomorrow evening. I am currently amid several potions and I cannot put them in stasis until late tonight. Tomorrow I have to finish them."

Thicknesse nodded. "I understand. This is the information I require." He pulled a small slip of paper out and handed it to Snape. Snape's breath stopped. He recognized this. He read the note and then looked sharply at Thicknesse. Thicknesse's eyes gleamed as he said, "I believe your input will be valuable."

Snape threw the small slip in the fire underneath one of the potion stations. "I will endeavour to be prepared with the information tomorrow evening. Say 20:00?" Thicknesse nodded. "I hope you can provide a location." He glanced meaningfully at the fire and Thicknesse nodded slightly. "A private location so that we will not be disturbed."

"Thank you, Potions Master. Until then. I will meet you here before we move out." He then moved to return to his home. He would send a message to Moody.

Behind him, Severus Snape was strengthening his occlumency shields.

* * *

The Wedding and Reception had gone off without a hitch. Moody, Remus, and Tonks left at 18:00 with the Trio. Bill and Fleur would be honeymooning for several days at the family property known as Shell Cottage. They would also set it up as a safe house. The Weasleys and others could not reliably leave the reception before much later and so Moody had limited the initial meeting to just the ones who had already met their visitor.

Gary (the Harry that Traveled) had taken the several days between the Trio's last visit and the new visit to relax. He so often was transported from place to place without pause that the chances he had to just do nothing were very few and far in between.

Kreacher had been true to his word and has made the Black home _shiny_. The wood floors gleamed. The metal fixtures were either polished or replaced. The dark artifacts still present were all banished to the celler that was hidden underneath the house. All in all it was a very pleasant home now.

Harry and Hermione were very complimentary to Kreacher. Ron just grunted sourly. He was better than he could be but was still a bit jealous.

Harry just gave him the gimlet eye until he sheepishly settled down.

Finally, everyone was present – well the seven of them. Moody started out. "Now that the wedding nonsense is done, it's time to make plans on how to finish this once and for all."

Tonks yelped. "Hey! Weddings aren't nonsense!"

Everyone chuckled at her. Harry and Gary both noticed Remus' chuckle was half-hearted. He still seemed depressed when he thought no one was looking. Gary suddenly remembered a detail from his own world. He would have to take steps. Harry was just confused by it.

Moody sternly replied, "Of course. Now, we have three of the tosser's items left. What is the next step?" Everyone looked at Harry.

Harry looked at everyone. "What?"

Hermione said, "It's your job. Dumbledore gave it to you. So, what's next?"

Harry gave a whining noise and then started to think. Gary watched on amused. He could give his own ideas but Harry would have to learn to take the lead.

Suddenly Harry had an idea. "Kreacher and Dobby!"

There were twin pops in the room. Kreacher said, "You called, Master Harry Potter?"

Dobby was much more enthusiastic. "Master Harry Potter has called Dobby! What does Master Harry Potter need?"

The two elves eyed each other. They seemed hostile. Harry interrupted. "Please! I need both your help! You two MUST get along."

The two immediately subsided but both were a bit sullen. Harry sighed. He turned to Dobby. "Dobby. At Hogwarts, there is a room of Hidden Things in the Come and Go room."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Harry Potter Sir is correct!"

Harry grinned as he said, "I need someone to get something from the room and bring it here. Can you do that?"

Dobby considered. "What does Harry Potter Sir need?"

"Do you know what Ravenclaw's Diadem looks like?"

Dobby's ears drooped. "Dobby doesn't. Dobby will have to iron ears."

Harry said, "No! It would be easier if you did but we can get around that somehow."

Gary raised his hand. Everyone looked at him. Dobby was confused. "Why is there a second Harry Potter Sir?"

Gary said, "I'm from another place." His eyes were a bit moist. "It's good to see you, Dobby. It has been many years in my old world since I had the privilege."

Dobby looked between the two Harry Potters and then answered. "Dobby is happy that Master Harry Potter Sir is happy to see Dobby." With that decided, his enthusiasm returned.

Gary chuckled. "You can enter the Ravenclaw common room?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

Gary turned to Harry. "There is a statue of Ravenclaw wearing the Diadem. That would let him know what it looks like."

Harry yelled, "Yes!" He turned to Dobby. "I need you to quietly go to the Ravenclaw common room and look at the statue. Look at the thing she is wearing on her head. Then, go to the room of Hidden Things and find the same item. When you have it, bring it back here and put it in the cellar and then let me know you did it. If you can do this, I'll buy you enough socks to last for the rest of your life!"

Dobby answered shyly, "Harry Potter Sir doesn't need to reward Dobby. Dobby will do because Harry Potter Sir is the mostest kindest wizard in the world!"

Harry thanked Dobby. "I'll do something for you, I promise. Kreacher can tell you where the cellar is."

Dobby eyed Kreacher. He would do as Master Harry asked. "Dobby will do!" He then disappeared with a crack.

Harry watched the empty spot and then turned toward Kreacher. "Kreacher. You can enter the Black Vault, yes?"

Kreacher nodded. "Of course, Master!"

Harry took on a look of deep thought. "You are still connected to Bellatrix as a Black?"

Kreacher was cautious as he said, "Yes, Master."

"Can you enter her Vault?"

Kreacher considered. "I can enter it. I cannot take anything from it without her permission."

Harry cursed. How to finagle this? He had a thought. "There is a Cup like the Locket in her vault. I don't want it, but we have to stab it like the Locket so that Master Regulus' work can be finished. If I gave you my knife, could you do that?"

Kreacher considered. He could enter and leave the Vault of any Black family member. He couldn't withdraw anything of value without permission, but was this withdrawal? No, not really.

Kreacher finally nodded. "Kreacher can do!"

Harry smiled. He took the dagger out from under his robe and handed the whole thing to Kreacher. "I need you to find Hufflepuff's Cup. It will feel the same as the Locket. Stab it until the cloud comes out but don't get yourself hurt. When you are done, return directly here and tell me it is done."

Kreacher accepted the knife and then disappeared with a crack.

Harry sighed. It would be a tense time waiting for work back.

Gary said, "Well done. I didn't think of that in my old world."

Harry shook his head. "You also didn't have another you who could tell you where they all were. I don't know if I can properly take credit."

Gary shrugged.

Harry pulled out the list he had gotten from Moody. "Only the snake left." He asked, "Anyone have any ideas?"

Hermione, Ron, Tonks, and Remus all sat quietly thinking. Gary watched, as did Moody. Harry's face was a study in irritation.

Ron said sullenly, "It's too bad Snape wasn't really Dumbledore's. He could have gotten close enough."

Moody and Gary looked at each other and grinned. Moody said, "That's not a bad idea."

Everyone looked at the two. Remus was the first to react. "How can you say that?"

Gary sighed. "I'll tell you what I told Bill and Fleur when they came to replace the ward. Everything was not as it seemed."

As the tale progressed, Harry felt the anger he had left about Snape become less and less until he was only annoyed. Finally he yelled, "Bloody Dumbledore!"

Hermione and Tonks looked at him sympathetically. Ron and Remus were just shocked.

Finally Moody said, "Well, we don't have a whole lot of time before we can verify. The man will be here shortly after 20:00."

Harry and Ron cursed. Hermione looked torn. On the one hand, it meant that the "authority figure" (Dumbledore) hadn't been wrong. On the other, she didn't like how that same man had torn up her friend's trust.

Remus looked torn. He wanted to trust it but he would be cautious. Tonks looked ready to follow her mentor's lead.

Harry paced. "Well, I'm not going to be sitting here like a victim. I'll have my wand ready and he better not say a damn thing about it." Ron and Hermione both looked ready to back him, Ron enthusiastically, Hermione a bit hesitantly. Remus and Tonks also agreed.

Moody looked at his pocket watch. "We have about an hour. Freshen up as needed cause it's going to be rolling in."

Ron decided he wanted to see if there were any snacks. Hermione decided to follow him.

Tonks sat there talking with Moody.

Harry and Gary looked at Remus. Gary said, "Remus and Harry. A word."

Moody and Tonks watched them go, both curious.

The three arrived in a bedroom on the first floor. Gary had the other two sit down on the one bed while he sat on the other. "Is there a reason you look like your pet has died? You just got married. Shouldn't you be ecstatic?"

Harry looked really curious.

Remus sighed and finally said, "Dora is pregnant."

Harry tried to congratulate him. Gary just waited for the other shoe to drop.

Remus finally volunteered. "It was irresponsible of me! I should never have allowed this!" He stood and walked to the window.

Harry looked shocked. Gary shook his head. He quietly asked, "And why not?"

Remus turned and snarled, "What business do I have trying to bring a child into the world? What if my curse is passed on?"

Harry got angry. "How can you say that? Tonks looks like she's glowing! How do you know you passed it on?"

Gary waved to the two. "Before we get all confrontational, maybe I should volunteer this: My godson, little Teddy Lupin, named for his mother's father, was a full blown … metamorphmagus. He didn't even particularly like his meat any rarer than any other kid. Just got a bit moody around the full moon. He certainly didn't have his father's affliction."

Remus stopped suddenly with desperate hope. "He was clear of it?"

Gary solemnly nodded. "In some universes, I have met a version of him. I have yet to find one where he WAS afflicted. I think perhaps his mother's gift prevented him from receiving his father's curse."

Remus and Harry both were gobstruck. Remus suddenly got a manic look and ran down to tell his wife the news. Harry just grinned. Gary turned to Harry. "Spoil him rotten like Sirius never got a chance to do for you. He'll grow up with your kids. He'll be like a big brother."

Harry nodded in agreement. "He's going to teach my kids about pranking."

Gary and Harry laughed.

Suddenly Kreacher popped in. He had a wide smile on his face, even though he looked worn out. "Good Master! It is done!"

Harry looked at Kreacher and then whooped. He started calling all of the people in the house together.

* * *

Kingsley was waiting at the park near Privet Drive. With Harry Potter having already left, no Death Eaters were anywhere near the location because it was pointless. It was one of the very few locations that all could be seen at. Snape couldn't be seen by anyone from the Order side who wasn't in the know. Thicknesse also had that problem. Kinglsey couldn't be seen with the other two by any Death Eaters.

With the Dursley boy gone, no one was likely to be in the park at night. It was well known that the Dursley boy and his gang had terrorized the local kids. It hadn't been long enough for the neighbours to notice that it was now clear.

He hid in a copse of trees off to the side. At 20:04, two men appeared in the park. Kingley verified that it was the package he was expecting, and then moved out of the trees. Pius saw him and said something to his companion. The man turned, and the stone-like face of Severus Snape could now be seen. He was tense. Pius, however, was grinning.

As he approached the two, Pius called out. "Fancy meeting you here of all places."

Kingsley said, "Yes. Imagine that. I see we are ready?"

Pius said, "Let's check for any spells."

The two checked over Snape and then Kingley checked over Thicknesse. There weren't any tracking or other spells. It didn't pay to trust though, so all three felt it was time well spent.

Kingley said, "You're clear. I will side-along you to the entrance as you've never been there." He turned to Snape. "You have been there, so you can make it on your own. Disillusionment charms should be used, in case the location is scoped out."

Snape sneered. "I have not passed on the location. The Dark Lord has not considered it a valuable location, knowing that it would be abandoned after the Headmaster's … passing … and my role being 'found out.' With a new charm being applied, he is unlikely to inquire. If he does, I can honestly report that I can no longer recall the address for the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, indicating it has likely been re-warded."

Kingsley grinned. Moody would be happy with that information. "Okay, we'll go first. You follow sixty seconds after you hear us leave. That's the current procedure. Disillusionment regardless. We're not taking any chances."

Severus Snape nodded, privately impressed. It seemed that Gryffindor Dunderheads COULD learn – as long as the result of their complacency was high enough. He sneered to himself, considering that nugget of wisdom.

The three disillusioned themselves, Kinglsey holding on to Thicknesse. Looking around, there was no one about. Snape heard a crack. He silently counted down and followed.

* * *

Snape cautiously entered the former Headquarters. He peered about, noting that the location was far different than it had been in the past – even when he had visited immediately after the Headmaster had moved on. Then it had looked abandoned. Now, it looked like a proper pureblood home.

Thicknesse and Kingsley were waiting in the hall. Both motioned toward the door to the sitting room.

As Snape entered, he walked right into his version of Hell: The remaining Marauder, the Golden Boy and his sycophants, the paranoid cripple, and the clumsy chit all standing with stony faces and wands in their hands. He sneered at them all.

The Golden Boy himself started, "Considering your position with the majority of Magical Britain, you're common attitude should be squelched for a time. We have much to discuss."

Snape relaxed his expression to his most guarded, privately impressed that the dunderhead knew what "squelched" meant. He nodded curtly.

Moody said, "Sit down! There are a number of things to go over."

Everyone sat, including the three arrivals. Moody grinned. "We have one more that should be here." He clumped to the other door and opened it, stepping back and watching the people in the room. He really loved the reaction to the other lad.

Walking into the room was a slightly older mirror image of the Golden Boy. Snape cursed and quickly stood, preparing to defend himself. Kinglsey and Thicknesse were just shocked.

The Golden doppelganger chuckled and said, "That won't be necessary."

Kingsley looked at the two versions of Harry Potter and said, "How can there be two?"

The Granger chit asked the three newcomers, "Are any of you familiar with a legend regarding 'The Lone Traveler'?"

All three had heard of it. Snape swallowed his comments. He knew the story – with more detail than most. He had considered that the legend described one of few people who could honestly claim to have a more miserable existence than his own. He sat down, waiting for events to progress.

Gary nodded. So very _Snapelike_, the man was. He said, "Knowing more than the people here, I can tell them. But why don't you explain the decisions behind the fall of Albus Dumbledore?"

Snape nodded reluctantly. He explained the Unbreakable Vow that Narcissa had forced him to swear, Dumbledore's reactions, the instructions he had been given, and what he had done in response. By the end, everyone in the room had relaxed the grips on their wands. None seemed surprised by the revelations. Obviously the Doppelganger had explained.

Harry finally said, "As much as I want to hate you, I believe you. Unfortunately, Dumbledore too often used people as he liked to achieve his goal." He shook his head. "We now need to finish off the Dark tosser. And for that, we need your help."

Snare sneered. "And what, oh Golden Boy of Prophecy, are you requiring of me, the Greasy Dungeon Bat?"

Several people made annoyed sounds, but Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You don't like me, I don't like you: Fine. We don't have to like each other. If after this is all done we don't see each other again, it will be too soon. But if you want to be out from under the thumb of that idiot Riddle, your best chance is to help us with a little problem."

Snape grudgingly settled down. "Very well. Get to _the point_."

Gary watched the confrontation with some amusement. Having lived through his current existence, he was more used to people with acerbic personalities. He could imagine how Dumbledore quite easily put up with it.

Harry said, "We need to destroy …." Suddenly a _crack_ was heard. Everyone looked over and Dobby the house elf was present in the room.

"Harry Potter Sir! I has it! It being downstairs!"

Harry nodded in satisfaction. Snape watched this with a sneer. He really hated spending more time than necessary among Gryffindors.

Harry turned to Snape and said, "This will provide the chance to show you."

Everyone stood up. Snape reluctantly followed the group downstairs – except for Moody who took up the rear, keeping an eye on Snape.

Snape had been curious about something. He asked a question of the man who walked nearby. "Thicknesse. How did the Dark Lord miss that you were no longer held by Imperius?"

Pius laughed briefly. "He didn't go too deep in, wanting a specific memory. Likely didn't want to disturb the curse. I pushed forward a scene that Potter and I enacted just for that reason. If he had gone further, I was fully prepared to die. The little scrap was tied to a spell on my wand holster. If I had been found out, I would have died and taken out an area around me. My wand and other things I carried would have self destructed. We weren't taking any chances outside of the big one of trying to mislead him."

Snape nodded. It was a bold move and quite unexpected. His respect for the man rose.

Finally the group arrived to the door that Snape did not remember from his time in the Order. The two house elves were snarking at each other until a word from Potter settled them down. The other Potter seemed amused.

Potter finally stopped outside of a room. "This is a 'Muggle Torture Room' that hasn't been used in a couple of centuries. Luckily, it's shielded, magic and sound, from outside detection. Apparently the Black that used it didn't want to be disturbed. But it makes it ideal for what we're about to do."

Potter then led everyone inside. Snape looked around and saw that everyone was clustering around the door. He sneered at the others who moved to the side to let him in.

Finally, he got a look at what was sitting on the other side of the room. He was startled. He had heard of this item. "Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't that …"

Potter nodded. "Ravenclaw's Diadem. One of two items left that need to be destroyed before the Dark tosser is vulnerable." Potter took out a dagger from a sheath at his side. _Curious_.

The second Potter said, "Try a Finite first?"

Potter carefully put away the dagger and shot a spell from his wand. Nothing happened. The second Potter said, "Together." Both made the attempt, but nothing happened. Both shook their head.

Potter turned to the others. "Okay. That didn't work. Probably because it was set deliberately. Ron? Hermione? Either one of you want to give it a go?"

Weasley stepped forward with some hesitancy but then more certainty. "I haven't got my shot in yet. Kreacher got the Locket and Cup, Dumbledore the Ring, the other you got you, you got the Diary. There's only the Snake and the crown-thingy left. I want my shot."

Potter nodded. "I don't know what will happen, but we haven't had much trouble. Just stab and then get out."

The other Potter said, "It's likely been easier because no one has tried to wear it. They seem to activate by using them. Ginny wrote in the Diary. In my world, the three of us wore the Locket. Dumbledore got killed because we tried to wear the Ring. No one drank from the Cup so it didn't react a lot to fight back. No one wore the Diadem. It's likely activated by wearing it."

Potter grinned. "So, if you do anything other than stab it, we're stupefying you. No chances."

Weasley gave Potter a look of annoyance and said, "Like I'd be that stupid." The Granger chit giggled nervously. The other adults all smiled at the interaction. He just sneered.

Weasley took another dagger out. Apparently the three each had one.

Weasley began to move. Suddenly he stopped and turned. "I want gloves. Less chance of accidentally cutting myself."

Snape was mildly impressed. When did Gryffindors start thinking?

Potter nodded and asked the house elves to provide. The one from Hogwarts claimed the privilege. He disappeared and returned with the gloves. Weasley set the blade down, put on the gloves, and then picked it up again. He got close to the Diadem and stood there a moment – and then viciously stabbed the Diadem. He repeated this twice until the item screeched. Weasley jumped back away from the item, dropping the dagger immediately and the gloves mid way.

Snape was fascinated as a dark cloud emerged from the item. It had the Dark Lord's face. It then … just dissipated. He turned to the group.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?"

Potter grinned. "One more part of Riddle's soul. There are only two left."

His _soul_?

Snape was utterly shocked.

* * *

The group once again sat around the table. Gary said, "Okay, Harry. You've taken care of everything else except the snake and Riddle. How do you take care of those?"

Harry thought about it. Apparently his other self wanted him to learn to make decisions. Finally he had an idea. "Where is the last vial?" He called to Kreacher. The elf appeared. "Kreacher! I need that last vial of Snake venom." The elf disappeared and reappeared after a short time. Harry refused to clarify until the elf returned.

He took the vial and nodded his head. He turned to Snape. "Okay, _Professor_, this is the last vial of Basilisk venom. We need to introduce it to Nagini somehow. It has to be done before Riddle can be defeated."

Snape sat back in his chair. He had a thoughtful tone as he said, "I am not certain just feeding it to the Dark Lord's familiar will be sufficient. The Snake is canny. It's immunity to it's own venom might render it resistant to this."

Everyone was a little surprised. After a small discussion, they agreed. Harry cursed. "If only I hadn't told Scrimgeour that we didn't need Gryffindor's Sword."

Hermione asked, "What about a fang? It's long enough to stab from a distance and would mortally wound it."

The group discussed it, finding it the best option. Harry said, "We can try that." He took the vial and rolled it to the Potions Master. "If you want to try, I'd say go for it. If it works, get out as soon as possible."

Snape took the vial thoughtfully.

Hermione stood up and took the dagger and sheath from her belt. She walked around and set them in front of Snape.

"I don't really want to be the one to kill the snake. I'll be with the boys and if a dagger is needed, they can use them."

Ron got up and hugged Hermione. Harry was touched by the gesture. He said to Snape, "That's on loan. You can keep the venom but we want the dagger back when it's all done. If you use the venom, I can try to get you more from the carcass at Hogwarts."

Moody wanted to protest, but it was the lad's choice: His dagger, his carcass, and his venom. If he wanted to give it to Snape, he wasn't going to gainsay it.

Snape looked at Harry with a piercing look. "The Basilisk carcass is still at Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed with some derision. "I'm the only one who can get to it and I've stayed away. The thing is big enough that it's unlikely it's all gone."

Snape shook his head. "Such creatures do not decompose so quickly. It if is of a decent size, it might take a decade for rot to set in. How large is this carcass?"

Harry thought about it. "Sixty feet long? Five around? Something like that."

Everyone (except Gary) was shocked at that. Most had only heard it was large and assumed smaller. Ron had seen a skin but it was twenty feet long. Only Ginny, other than Harry, had actually seen the thing.

Snape sneered. "I find it difficult to believe that a twelve-year old could kill such a creature."

Everyone was about to protest, but Gary said, "No. That's about right. Remember, I killed my own snake. I can tell you that's pretty accurate – maybe even kind of a small estimate."

That shut up the man.

Moody said, "Now that that's decided: How do we pick the place to finally meet up with the bastard?"

Harry said, "I'd say Hogwarts as soon as possible. There are no classes and it's defensible. Besides, there are a few things that would help us there." He thought about the wand that he had to retrieve.

Moody said, "The Order will have to meet and then, Pius, it will be on you because you and Potter are supposed to meet, or so the Dark tosser was told. Are you up for it?"

Pius said, "I'm up for anything needed. As long as Yaxley's mine, you all can have the rest."

Moody cackled. He understood revenge very well. "We're going to have a meeting here tomorrow night. We're going to be checking everyone for Imperius. Snape, Thicknesse, you two will be living dangerously and probably won't be available. Snape, if you get the snake taken care of, get out and get out fast. Unless you are one hundred percent certain it won't be on you, you would most likely be first choice for 'Death by Poison.'"

Snape nodded his head. Plans quickly flew through his head. He would kill the damn snake and stay alive.

* * *

Thicknesse was in his office. It was the Saturday that was supposed to mark You-Know-Who's control – but several things had happened. Now, he was involved in a game of cat-and-mouse, and he was the string holding the mouse.

Arthur Weasley came in. "Pius, I have a message for you."

"Yes, Arthur? From our mutual friend I hope?"

Arthur nodded. "He'll send the time and place on Tuesday. He wants it to be close enough to the time that no one can make plans."

Pius nodded. "I can accept that." He looked at his clock. "Go home to your family Arthur. Not much is happening today and tomorrow is another day."

Arthur nodded. "That's kind, Director. I will be back Monday."

Pius waited for ten minutes and then sent a flying memo to Yaxley: "Please come to the DMLE Director Office for consultation."

He really hated having to deal with the man who had put him under the curse. He slowly released emotion until he was as Yaxley would expect.

With ten minutes Yaxley arrived. "Report!"

"The Potter boy will be sending the time and location for the meeting on Tuesday next. The meeting is on for Friday. This information needs to be passed to our Lord."

Yaxley snarled. "I'll be talking to the Dark Lord. You just do the job you've been given." Yaxley hated that someone else was more important that he was currently, even if that person was his own thrall.

Pius nodded respectfully. "Of course. Will there be anything else?"

Yaxley just snarled impatiently and left. He was so annoyed that he missed the satisfied smirk on Pius Thicknesse's face.

* * *

Severus Snape rolled the vial of venom in his hand as he contemplated what he had learned. Potter had put the burden of the defeat of the Dark Lord squarely on his shoulders. Unlike Dumbledore, however, the Potter brat had actually given him a way to actually win. There was hope.

The death of a snake. And then The Snake. And it would all be over, except the cleanup. He bitterly considered his past.

Severus Snape then stood up and consciously packaged up his bitterness and his pain and locked them away. He would finish it.

* * *

Today was Zero Hour. The Order of the Phoenix had set up in Hogwarts. Tom Riddle was being lured to the location by Pius Thicknesse. Severus Snape had poisoned Nagini by taking several rats and planting capsules of Basilisk venom within their bodies. They were spelled to dissolve when introduced to another snake's digestion. Otherwise, the capsule stayed intact. Even if another type of animal ate a rat, the capsule would stay intact.

As a result, Nagini had become ill. Severus was tasked by Voldemort to take care of the snake and to find a potion that bring the snake back to health. He had been particularly intense about that. He was irritated that this meant he could not bring Nagini with him to Hogwarts. It also meant that Severus' knowledge of Hogwarts could not be used. He had eventually decided the snake was more important. He was supremely confident that he knew enough of Hogwarts' secrets that the extra knowledge was unnecessary. He knew Hogwarts' better than anyone except the Old Fool after all.

* * *

The Minister of Magic had the DMLE Director call in every resource that he could that would not be compromised in attempting to apprehend Harry Potter. Those that were considered as likely to warn Potter had been assigned to other actions. Many were sent home for the day so that they would be available over the weekend – or so they were told. Some that tried to stick around were nudged out, such as Arthur Weasley.

Finally, all those that were questionable were away – and the loyal were congregated in the Wizengamot chamber. They had been gathered early. Thicknesse then briefed them that he would be meeting with Potter that day and that the meeting would be at Hogwarts. The Room of Requirement was the location. This was chosen specifically so that the two would be incommunicado and unaware of what was happening outside of the room. This meant that the people present would have time to set up outside of the room and to apprehend him as he came out.

Some were nervous. Some were enthusiastic. Dolores Umbridge had a vicious smirk as she was briefed.

* * *

The Head Unspeakable was with Rufus Scrimgeour. Twenty minutes after the "task force" left the building, the "unreliable people" would take any one left who was in the briefing. The Ministry would then be sealed.

Admittedly Scrimgeour had had to be convinced. The information that these people would be the ones tasked with killing him otherwise had tipped the balance. If this worked, however, Scrimgeour would be forever known as the Minister who helped bring down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

* * *

The Death Eaters that were not at the Ministry gathered at Malfoy Manor. As soon as the trusted Ministry workers were at the Hogwarts gates, the Death Eaters would join them. Any ministry worker who protested would immediately be put under Imperius.

The Dark Lord was exhorting them. This day would mark the beginning of the future.

* * *

The "untrustworthy" that were not in the Ministry were apparating in to the Hog's Head tavern. A passage via a portrait of the Dumbledore sister allowed the defenders to enter.

Any member of Dumbledore's Army that was of age was allowed to join. Many parents of Hogwarts' students had also been contacted. Surprisingly, the operational security hadn't been broken.

To overbalance the odds, even magic-aware members of the British military had been hidden around the entrance. This was one thing that was argued for by Harry Potter, the visiting one.

Scrimgeour had been against it, but had finally been persuaded. A Royal Warrant for Tom Marvolo Riddle had tipped the balance.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had been set up as the mind behind the organization of the Room of Requirement, with of all people Colin Creevey as his backup. One would not be able to leave until the room was cleared. Neville refused to be prevented from joining in if necessary. Doors to various locations in Hogwarts had been arranged. Defenders could be inserted anywhere. One way windows to various corridors had been set up. Curses could go out – but not in. Those that were still Hogwarts-age students had been set up behind these windows. Some who were not of age yet were only allowed to participate on the promise that they would NOT exit under any circumstances. Molly Weasley was put in charge of this, and she would be stalwart in that duty. If everything went bad, they would be evacuated through the Hog's Head.

The Portrait of Albus Dumbeldore had been put in charge of the other portraits. He had finally "woken up" and been briefed on the current situation. The loss of the soul-shard through a Finite spell had almost caused the portrait to lock into place. His apologies to Harry Potter had been heartfelt and clear.

* * *

Moody watched the preparations with a grin. The plan in place was far preferable to the "Last Stand" scenario that the visiting "Gary" had described.

Much could be done with the time and place that was chosen – especially when you tricked the other side into thinking they picked it.

* * *

Voldemort inspected the invading force. Four had had to be Imperiused. The other hundred and twelve had not. Truthfully, it was overkill. He really needed fewer to overcome Potter's guards and to cut off any escape – but he was taking no chances. The Boy had been denied too many times and he would not allow anything to interfere.

He looked up at his old school. During the summer, there were fewer protections as there were no students. He would take this over, his first home. He would make it his fortress and the center point for his control of Britain.

Everything was ready. He ordered them in.

As they moved through Hogwarts, some trusted few were left at key points to prevent escape. Some teachers had been seen but had run up into higher levels. They would be rooted out. Flooing would be impossible as one of the people that left at the Ministry ran that. No one could apparate out. Portkeys had to be made by someone keyed in to the wards and the current Deputy Headmistress was reported to be away from Hogwarts. Thicknesse had gotten two Aurors to divert her. He had verified that by scanning the man. Not too harshly as the control mustn't be disturbed.

* * *

Severus Snape watched the clock. Nagini was in torpor. When the Dark Lord sent the call through the Mark to attack, he would use the dagger and then get away.

* * *

Scringeour portkeyed into the dingy club. The Ministry had been locked down. Four of those that had been briefed by Thicknesse had stayed. All had been subdued. There would be no help for the Dark Lord's forces from that direction.

He was retrieved by a muggleborn – Creepy or Creevy or something like that. He didn't like this idea of using those underage, but had been convinced by Moody to allow it.

* * *

The hundreds in the room were both nervous and excited. They were awed by this Room of Requirement. They were surprised that the Hogwarts' students were not amazed, even if they were very complimentary of the two boys holding the Requirements.

* * *

Dobby popped into his former home's dungeons. The old Wandmaker was just where his Master Harry Potter said! He collected the man who was currently unconscious and with a crack, they disappeared.

* * *

The snipers watched as three people furtively exited from the building. Each had some type of necklace which allowed them to see true details. It was obviously a man, his wife, and their son. The detail commander had decided to let them go as these looked somewhat haggard and unlikely to cause trouble. They also looked to be trying to escape. The snipers did take note of their appearance for the after action report.

* * *

The fighting had been much more lopsided than even the best estimates had predicted. The one-way windows had been a marvel. There were several times that people had exited the room to engage one invader or another. Often, four or five would exit, subdue an invader from behind, call for a house elf to deposit them in the corridor that exited out on the third floor (if the trapdoor hadn't been covered over), and then return to the room after a member of Dumbledore's Army reopened the access.

* * *

The Dark Lord had almost allowed himself to be distracted to invade the Headmaster's Office, but a woman named Umbridge had informed his inner circle that the protections couldn't be quickly overcome.

He called for Draco Malfoy to be brought to him. The boy had most recently used the room and he wanted information. The reply had not been what he was expecting.

"What!? Where is that useless fool? And where are Lucius and Narcissa? Find them!"

A sizeable number of the invaders moved to find the three Malfoys. Better they get tortured rather than themselves.

* * *

Those inside the room watched with glee. The Dark tosser had further separated his forces! What had been a remaining force of fifty three plus Riddle was further reduced to thirty one when twenty two of the invaders had gone to search for the Malfoys.

* * *

Voldemort was getting impatient. "Bellatrix! Where are my loyal followers? I sent them to find the Malfoys twenty minutes ago and I have no report!"

The woman was utterly enraged. "I do not know, My Lord. But I will find out. I will find my useless Brother-In-Law and his family and I will return to you!" Bellatrix stalked down to find out where the hell her Master's followers were. They would answer to her or they would be Cruciod.

* * *

An Auror and a Hogwarts parent were dead and a member of Dumbledore's Army and a another Auror were being treated for their injuries received in capturing Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been lured to a classroom by the sound of her Lord's name being cursed. She had rushed in and the door had closed behind her. Two Aurors had faced her. She had smiled maniacally.

During the initial attack, she found she was being cursed from quarters unknown. This was a trap! Her Lord was in Danger! She had cursed the excaping teenager, trying to distract the Aurors. It hadn't worked.

Katie Bell was being comforted by her former Quidditch teammates for having just lost her father.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Voldemort suddenly was certain that something had gone wrong. There were no reports returning and his Bella had not returned. Whatever could be said about Bellatrix Lestrange, disloyal she was not.

Voldemort called over Yaxley. "Something here is not right. We have not received the reports. My followers are disappearing. You, Horatio Yaxley, have led me into a trap."

Yaxley paled. "No, My Lord! We have been most stringent in our methods!"

Voldemort sneered. "Obviously your methods failed. Crucio!"

Yaxley cried out under the curse.

* * *

Pius Thicknesse watched the man who had almost given away the Ministry cry and moan under the torture curse. He had wanted the man punished – but this was twisted.

Behind him, Scrimgeour was less squeamish. Yaxley had almost allowed him to get killed. He was feeling less than charitable.

This action was far better than could even be hoped for in the Minister's mind. Certainly some had been killed and injured, but the costs so far had been low.

* * *

Voldemort called his followers to retreat. He noted that none of the invaders he had left were anywhere to be found. It was if they had been _swallowed_ by Hogwarts. Small signs of struggle – but mostly there was nothing.

He jammed his wand into the Mark of Peter Pettigrew to call anyone who could answer.

Severus Snape felt the Mark burn. He grimaced and then took on a vicious look as he looked at the Snake now made immobile. He stabbed down into the base of the Snake's head.

A wailing came from the Snake's body and then nothing. Severus Snape, erstwhile Death Eater, former Potion's Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Greasy Dungeon Bat, almost passed out from the relief. He looked around and quickly left the building.

* * *

Voldemort heard a mental call, "Master!" and then the link to his familiar was cut. The Death Eaters around him were quite nervous when he tripped and fell. He then looked up and said, "Nagini!"

Harry Potter, having been watching, knew what that meant. The last one was gone. It was time.

Voldemort was now rushing to exit Hogwarts and make his way back. He was betrayed!

Suddenly he heard a voice, calling from the Great Hall, behind him. "Tom Marvolo Riddle! Half-Blood Murderer! Come and meet your end!"

Voldemort snarled. That was the voice of the Potter boy. He snarled, "The Boy is mine!"

Everyone tensed at Harry Potter's voice calling the Darkest wizard in living memory to come and fight. Harry Potter stood in the middle of a Hall much different than normal. The tables had been turned by the force of many wizards and witches and house elves so that their thick tops provided cover. Those that were making a stand stood behind these. Many had to stand on the wooden benches to allow their wand arms to fit over the five foot wide tables. All ducked down. No one wanted to spoil the surprise.

Voldemort rushed into the Great Hall. In the middle of the room, Harry Potter stood. Behind him was Pius Thicknesse, smirking at the Dark Lord. Arrayed around Potter were several members of the Order of the Phoenix and several Aurors.

The two forces were roughly equivalent in size.

The boy called out. "Tommy! How about a duel?"

Voldemort snarled. "Everyone back. Potter! You've finally decided to join your parents! I will accommodate your request!"

The Death Eaters and the defenders moved away. Some were reluctant.

Dueling wards sprang into place around the two combatants. Voldemort looked around. "Impressive." He turned to Harry Potter. "Are you ready to bow to Death?"

Potter called back. "On Three." Voldemort magnanimously nodded his head in agreement.

A voice from the defenders called, "One! Two! Three!"

Suddenly, all hell broke loose for the Death Eaters.

Voldemort didn't immediately cast as he was slightly distracted by the image of over three hundred appearing over the edge of the tables that had been moved from the center. He snarled. He now knew why Dueling Wards had been raised. He turned to Harry Potter.

"All of these will surrender when you are dead!"

Potter taunted him. "Yeah. Whatever. Are you going to Duel or not?"

He raised his wand and cast his first curse. He had not expected it to be his last.

As he cast Avada Kadavra, the boy cast a simple disarming curse. Instead of the wands locking up as they had in the past, or the curses passing each other, the two curses struck each other – and were rebounded. Voldemort had not expected that.

A cheer rose from the audience. The Dark Lord was down and he was not getting back up. The invaders had all been captured or killed. Dolores Umbridge had been killed by Lee Jordon. Neville had gotten one of the Lestrange Brothers. He felt better about Bellatrix having been killed by someone else.

Several had been cursed and there was much damage to the dining tables, but overall it had been an impressive and lopsided victory.

The snipers outside had accounted for several that had attempted to get out and were cursing defenders that had followed to capture them. Fenrir Greyback found out the hard way that a bullet didn't have to be silver to kill an untransformed werewolf.

Remus Lupin had finally revenged the deaths of two of his closest friends by killing the rat.

Finally everyone gathered in the middle of the Great Hall.

Scrimgeour looked over the scene. He couldn't believe it had been so easy. Certainly there were ten to twelve dead and the wounded numbered in the thirties, but the Death Eaters and the sypathizers had all been captured or killed. He addressed the hero of the hour.

"Mr. Potter, Magical Britain stands in your debt. I would like to publicize the victory today to the whole of the Magical world. Would you cooperate with me in doing so?"

Harry looked at the lion-like man. "I didn't do this for fame. I am perfectly willing to acknowledge the part the Ministry played – as long as steps are taken to actually find out who is guilty and innocent." He looked around. "Some of these were Imperiused, as your DMLE Director could vouch for." He looked back at Scrimgeour. "But you have Veritaserum, you have people that can overcome the Imperius, you have Prior Incantatem. There is no reason that the truth can't be found. All of those that might be involved can be questioned and proper justice can be done."

Scrimgeour started to protest. "I can't just force people to take truth serum! There are laws …"

Harry made a rude noise. He said, "You want the feather in your cap? Do it right!" He cursed and then turned toward Kinglsey. "Can you talk to the Prime Minister again for another Royal order? Force them to really achieve the Queen's Justice?"

Scrimgeour started trying to protest. Kinglsey said, "I have to talk to the commander outside. I'm certain they could bring it up when they report."

Harry turned back toward the Minister. "I don't like your methods. I don't like the sucking up for money and authority. I used to want to be an Auror, but the Ministry has done their level best to alienate me. I am seriously considering finishing Hogwarts and then getting the hell out of Magical Britain."

He shook his head at the stupidity of it all.

"So, it's up to you. If you want my help, do it right. You attack me, attack my friends, continue to allow influence to be bought to overlook crimes: I will leave Magical Britain and take out a full page ad in every publication I can which would tell everyone exactly why I am doing it."

Pius Thicknesse volunteered, "And I will be back him up fully. I know there are those under Imperius and those that are guilty."

Suddenly, a number of wands were raised toward the front of the Hall. Severus Snape had appeared in the door. Harry called out, "Don't! He's not guilty! Severus Snape is one of the people who helped bring down Voldemort!"

The wands were reluctantly lowered. Severus Snape sneered at the people that had threatened him.

Harry, still coming down from the excitement yelled out, "Oh lighten up! You won! We won!"

Snape Snape sneered and said, "I do not the protection of the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Harry chuckled. Snape held no more terror for him. "And we don't need the attitude, you Greasy Dungeon Snake!"

Snape just sneered.

Moody started cackling. Scrimgeour, finding a target, said to Moody, "And you will have to answer for the Imperius curse."

There was immediate protest. Moody snarled, "And you know that it was the only way to clear the other curse."

Scrimgeour smile in an unpleasant manner. "And you are not an Auror anymore. You didn't have the Authority."

Moody snarled. "If I had my choice, I'd get as far away from this cesspool as I could. If I never saw you again, it would be too soon."

Gary suddenly felt things click into place. He stepped forward from his discrete location. "How about it you come with me?"

Scrimgeour started yelling. "You will be going nowhere! Thicknesse! Arrest Alastor Moody!"

The visiting Harry Potter said to Scrimgeour, "Without Alastor Moody you would be dead and Voldemort would have taken over. With Alastor Moody, Voldemort has been defeated with less than a hundred dead all told. In my world, there were thousands." He paused. "In my opinion, your Death would have met little. It might have improved things. In my world, at least Kingsley, as Minister of Magic, made an ATTEMPT to do things right – even if the Dark elements eventually won because people like you refused to do the right thing." He turned toward Moody. "Take my hand."

Moody looked over at Nymphadora Tonks and said, "Go to Gringotts. My will is there. Take everything for yourself and your sprog."

Moody took the hand of Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, and the two turned. They compressed into small balls of light. The sound of triumphant Phoenix song wafted throughout the Hall.

Harry Potter said, "Thus goes the Lone Traveler. And one of the Greatest Heroes I have ever known. I think that my choice has been made. If you are Minister by the time I finish Hogwarts, I will be gone from Magical Britain the next day. I might just go now." There were several calls of agreement.

Scrimgeour looked around at the disapproving faces of the audience. He realized he had made his final mistake. He wouldn't last the week out as Minister for Magic.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping in on Salazar Slytherin

Salazar Slytherin sat within his cottage, far from magical and non-magical settlements alike. He didn't like the non-magical because they had killed his wife. He didn't get along with the magical as he had taken a much harder stance against those born of non-magicals than the others. Who could blame him? For each magical that was told of Hogwarts' location, there was often at least one non-magical which learned of it.

He had nothing against the blood or strength of those that came from common stock. He had everything against the shortsightedness of opening Hogwarts to possible invasion or attack. Such was the reason he had tied his familiar's life into the magic of the castle. In case of invasion by the non-magical, his familiar would provide a much needed defense.

He looked within the locket which held the lock of his wife's hair. He often sat and looked upon the last remaining part of his departed love.

Suddenly, there was a bright blue light, reminiscent of the flames of a phoenix, that he caught sight of through the enchanted casement. He had charmed it so that he could see out of the cottage without opening the door. It was very like the charm on the ceiling of the Great Hall that Rowena had enchanted. He looked to his casement, and saw two figures appear.

One was dressed curiously. He had trousers of some blue material and a coat made from what looked like the hide of an animal. He looked quite outlandish. The other was dressed in what looked like a robe of decent quality. However, this man was obviously an old warrior. The scars of his bravery were easily seen on his face. His leg was replaces by a strange wooden appendage. He then noticed that this man seemed to look through the wall straight to his current position.

This piqued his curiosity. He made his way to the entrance to his humble abode.

Moody looked around. He asked, "Where are we?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It isn't anywhere I have Traveled to before. However, there is a cottage. Usually I land close to where the Universe decides I am most needed."

Moody nodded. He then said, "I only see one person. Looks to be a wizard."

Harry nodded. As the two approached the cottage, both saw the door open. The man at the door asked, "Who comes to disturb my solitude?"

Harry stopped and said, "I am Harry Potter, Traveler. This is Alastor Moody, Warrior. To whom am I addressing?"

The man nodded. "I am Salazar Slytherin, master of these lands. For those who come in peace, I offer the hospitality of my lands."

Moody said, "We accept your hospitality. We vouchsafe we will not violate the peace of your lands."

Harry looked at Moody curiously. He said quietly, "Old custom – well, old from where we come from. If the owner of the land offers hospitality and you don't want to fight, you promise not to violate the land by fighting. The practice was violated repeatedly by a Dark wizard in the 1700s and fell out of practice. But if that IS Slytherin, he's acting as expected for the time now."

Harry nodded.

When the three were finally all sitting down Slytherin asked, "Why have you come to my lands?"

Harry took the lead, surprising the man. "I do not know why we have come to these lands. We have both come from conflicts distant in space and time. I have been traveling for … a very long time. My friend Alastor Moody I took from his conflict upon victory because a corrupt man was attempting to use him as fodder for those that were against the conflict."

Salazar looked interested. "Say on. Tell me of this conflict."

Harry and Moody looked at each other. Finally, Harry decided to "come clean" and tell the man of everything. The tale was long and as it continued, Salazar was more and more horrified by the actions of his descendant. When the story was done, Salazar stood and cursed. He moved around the room in agitation, trying to come to terms with the evil described to him. Finally, when he calmed down, he came back and asked in a voice of despair, "What can I do to prevent this travesty of magic from coming to pass?"

Harry and Moody looked to each other and Moody asked, "Tell us about your disagreement with the others."

Salazar described his history and the final disagreement which caused him to leave Hogwarts finally. As he explained his reasons, Harry and Moody came to understand and respect the man's positions and his attitudes. You could not fault a man for hating those that might cause the same type of despair.

Harry sat back and said, "I understand your reasons now. I just wish that they hadn't been so corrupted by later generations and purebloods to push their own idea of how things should be."

Salazar nodded. As the consummate cunning strategist that he was, he began to consider how he might prevent the future that was described to him. "I must do something to prevent this. I must consult the others. Disagree we may, but none of us would accept the future that you have described. I do not hate those of mundane origin. I only wish to prevent our brothers and sisters in magic from being harmed by those that would do so for religious zeal or other emotional causes. We are lucky in that those that can read the religious texts which decry witches are often learned enough to see past the rhetoric used against us. Those that are easily led are not learned enough to read the texts themselves."

He nodded to himself. "Only our people, the wizards and witches of Britannia that are trained at Hogwarts are almost universally able to read. It is required in the school that we founded that rituals and spells and potions and elixirs all have to be explained in written form and able to be passed to the next generation. All of those that come to Hogwarts must give oath that they will consider the community of us that are magical their highest allegiance."

Salazar had stood and began to gesticulate as he paced and spoke. "It matters not if you come from the Land of the Scots or are descended from the Druids of Eire. Wessex and Northumberland might fight, but we, the Magicals of these lands, will come together in common purpose to learn all there is of magic. We ignore the fighting and the politics of the lands so that we may advance our craft and so make a better future for ourselves, for our progeny, for our brothers and sisters in Magic, for Magic herself. From now unto the sinking of these lands below the storm-tossed seas, Hogwarts shall endure! Hogwarts shall stand! Hogwarts shall triumph!"

Harry and Moody both cheered the man before them. It was becoming more and more obvious that history had distorted Slytherin and his positions. Harry finally stood and bowed. "Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts, I most humbly apologize for my misgivings when I heard your name. It is not obvious that History has been distorted. I would ask that you return to Hogwarts and takes steps to prevent future generations from perverting the purposes that Hogwarts was founded with. Only by your participation and with your voice can such lies be prevented."

Salazar looked at the man before him. This man who had lived through such pain and sorrow and yet stood against the harms of the world. Not for himself, but for others. He respected this man. He took the Locket from his breast and pulled it over his head. He opened it, and looked at the lock of his wife's hair. It was time to stop living in the past and to plan the future. He kissed the lock and then banished it to the grave located nearby the cottage. He currently had no children, so it was obvious that he would eventually remarry and beget heirs. He would take care to teach them wisely – and not in bitterness.

He took the Locket and put it into Harry Potter's hand. At Potter's quizzical look he explained, "I would give you something to remember me by. You have reawakened my zeal for the project I and my fellows began. I will return and ensure that corruption will not set in." He then looked down. "And, if history should repeat, I would prevent it from being corrupted and destroyed. Mayhap you can find some better use for it."

Harry took the Locket and thanked the man. He probably wouldn't keep it, but he was certain there was somewhere it could be used.

Moody was curious. "Don't the Muggle Repelling Charms prevent the non-magicals from invading Hogwarts? Isn't Hogwarts unplottable?"

Salazar looked at Moody sharply. "Explain these Charms to me, please."

Moody was surprised. He always thought that Hogwarts had these from the beginning. He described the charm and demonstrated it. He noted how it only prevented the non-magicals from seeing the location or plotting it on a map. It didn't prevent magicals. Slytherin thanked him profusely after he noted down the spells and their theory.

What had in the future been the Gaunt shack was now permanently made unplottable and uninteresting to the non-magicals that might stumble across it.

Harry had one more word for Slytherin. "Do not underestimate the ingenuity of the non-magicals. In our world, they have made their own medicines and weapons. Many things that magicals can do, muggles use tools to do. They can also do things magicals can't imagine. They have invented a weapon that can kill millions in a time under one second. They have also created tools which have allowed them to speak to anyone in the world instantly. Many diseases have been irradiated from the world – which is much larger than you could now imagine. There are good and bad wizards. There are good and bad non-magicals. They are not quite so different and it would be well to teach that to our brothers and sisters in magic."

Salazar nodded and thanked Harry for his thoughts.

Suddenly Moody said, "Lad, I think it's time to go."

Harry nodded. He had felt the pull as well. "You're right. Take my hand."

Moody took his gnarled hand and grasped Harry's. He then said to Salazar, before they were pulled away: "Remember this: Constant Vigilance is the price of freedom and safety. Plan for everything you know about and then assume there will be more that you cannot know about. Constant Vigilance!"

Suddenly, the two men turned together and then compressed to blue balls of light and disappeared. The song of a phoenix, cheerful and full of hope, was all that was left of their visit until it too faded away.

990 years later, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Harry looked around at his friends. Most were nervous. They had grown up hearing stories about the man that taught this class. Harry's father and mother, his uncles and aunts (Dorcas, Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Padfoot, Sev, Moony, Ted, Lucius): All had told many stories. He tried to remain calm.

A voice startled the class of twenty Gryffindors and twenty-one Slytherins. "Prepare for anything." Everyone looked back to see the still handsome man that took the lead in teaching this class. "We are all witches and wizards. We, as a people, are surrounded by non-magicals and magicals, many of which are corrupt or at the beck and call of those that would harm you and those around you. We have often been persecuted by those that would exploit us – or kill us outright. You must remember that there are good and bad people all over the world, magical and not.

"My muggle grandfather was an Artillery commander during the Great War. My magical grandfather was an Auror during the same war. It was very interesting to me that the lessons that they both taught me as I was growing up were almost identical: Vigilance is the price of freedom and safety. This is very close to the motto my ultimate Grandfather adopted when he returned to Hogwarts after a brief sabbatical when he was grieving for his first wife after lunatics stirred up good people against magicals. Constant Vigilance! You will learn this. You will live it. Does anyone have any questions as of this moment?"

Everyone in the room shook their head vigourously.

The Professor nodded his head. "Very well. This class, as many do, has an Associate Professor. This is Alastor Moody, a decorated warrior and my former Auror partner. My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Welcome to Defense, Magical and Mundane." He looked around. "I see that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors are combined. It is traditional for this class. As the saying goes: If you want to win a skirmish, get a Gryffindor. If you want to win a battle, get a Slytherin. If you want to win a war, get both." The class, led by Harry, clapped and cheered for the famous Professor.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Elrond

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." Elrond said as he gestured to a little figure. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

"So it is true…" A man stood forth from the group of men in the council. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He said as he slowly started to walk towards the ring. "Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir's hand started to reach out.

"Back off, Laddie!" A voice was heard from the back.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond said loudly

Gandalf stood and started to speak an ancient, horrible language. All of the sudden the sky became dark and lightening struck.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," Gandalf said.

The Council was frozen until the darkness passed and the members awoke from the fog that was created in their minds.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Lord Elrond said as he rubbed his forehead and looked like he was drained of all power and energy.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said his voice raspy. "The Ring is altogether evil!"

Gandalf gave a scornful glare towards Boromir as he took his seat but Boromir seemed unfazed by it.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir said. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Another man in travel-worn clothes had stood.

Boromir sneered. "What does a mere Ranger know of such things?"

A voice was heard in low tones. "Imperio!" All looked toward where the voice had come from. A grizzled man was sitting close to another younger man. Both had odd garb. The grizzled man was holding a small stick. He then lowered it.

Boromir immediately was horror-struck. "What has come over me?"

The man stumped closer to the middle of the council. "That little piece of Gold is trying to take control of anyone it can. I had to use a mind-control spell to free you of the pull of it. Harden your heart against the pull. That's an evil little thing."

Boromir looked at the man in gratitude. "May I ask your name? I would know the man who saved me from such a thing."

"Alastor Moody, Wizard. I'm not from here."

There were many voices in the background. Many held tones of awe. "Another Istari!"

Elrond raised his voice. "Peace! Two have been brought to us here from another world. Only the Valor could explain why they arrived here and now."

One of the dwarves yelled out, "How can this be?"

Elrond asked, "Can you explain to the Council?"

Moody nodded and motioned to his companion. The younger looking man said, "My name is Harry Potter. This is Alastor Moody. We are Wizards from another world." He whispered something to his companion and both brandished their wands and said a spell.

Suddenly, within the Council, a feeling of peace and serenity was had as two animals appeared. Both appeared to be made of a luminous glow. One was a great stag. The other was a small rabbit. When both appeared, they appeared to surround the table containing the ring, circling it. Those that had unknowingly or knowingly felt the call of the ring seemed to come alert as that call disappeared.

There were many voices raised in awe and shock at the appearance of the two animals.

"These are the product of a spell from our world. They are formed from our magical essence and the memory of great joy. We found recently that they were useful in driving off the feelings of despair that are produced by the Nine Nazgul. It would appear that the control of the ring is also reduced."

Many clamored to hear the story of the two men. Harry explained his history and then Moody joined in when the story of how he joined Harry came up.

"And so, the Minister of Magic was attempting to use coercion against the people who defeated the Dark Lord where I come from. Me and Harry had talked. I decided that I didn't want to be somewhere where the people who were gunning for me could find me. And now Elrond has okayed my staying here and helping with defenses. I don't have more than a few years left. Wizards in my world, unlike yours apparently, are quite mortal. We grow old and die, just like any other men. I'm getting too old to gallivant around."

Harry chuckled. When everyone looked at him he clarified, "Where we come from, Alastor Moody has been fighting Dark wizards and witches longer than anyone else alive. He was, and is still, feared by anyone who wanted to use Dark magic. Don't let the peg leg fool you: Alastor Moody is one of the best fighters of Dark wizards in the history of many, many worlds. His insights here, I think, will prove valuable to you. I will likely be moved on soon. But I can lend my advice and experience until then as well."

Many thanked Harry and Moody. "Anyway, after a short trip to the founding of the School in which we both learned our magic, we arrived here just as Glorifindel was crossing the river with Frodo here. There were nine figures which appeared like evil creatures from our world. We used this same spell to keep them away. Glorifindel told us that the river would flood if they entered, so we directed our spells to drive them into the water. Frodo passed out. Luckily, Moody here keeps a bezoar on him at all times. We forced it into Frodo. It seemed to counteract SOME of the effects of the knife would he received. Elrond got the little piece out and he began to recover. Elrond asked us to come to the Council as we both are experienced at fighting Dark Lords."

He looked at Elrond. "Thus you have our history." He nodded his head respectfully and returned to his seat, Alastor Moody following him. He stopped and turned suddenly. "And if that ring is what I think it is – no one can use it for good."

One of the audience, a tall blonde elf dressed in princely garments, asked, "What do you think it is?"

Harry thought about it and decided to answer. "It is a major piece of the Dark Lord's Soul and Magic. I have destroyed several similar devices, but this one seems to be Darker and more evil than all the others combined. I can't destroy it. I got permission from Elrond for I and Moody to try spells from our world. One is Dark Fire. It wasn't quite enough to destroy it."

Elrond nodded. "It can only be destroyed by returning it to the fires in which it was made, in the land of Morder: Mount Doom."

The Council argued about it and finally Frodo volunteered. Frodo was feeling the weight of the ring again as Harry's and Moody's spells had dissipated and both said they couldn't' hold them indefinitely.

Samwise and the other Hobbits had all been added to the group, as well as two men, an elf, a dwarf, and the local wizard, Gandalf.

Harry interrupted Elrond before he dismissed the council. "I had a few ideas."

Everyone turned to the two visitors. "It seems to me that the benefit of being invisible would be difficult to pass up if Frodo felt himself in danger. Unfortunately, this would only increase the danger of his mind being overwhelmed. And I could not, in good conscience, deny him that. I do have an alternative."

Elrond said, "Say on."

Harry brought out the Locket and the Cloak. He whispered to the Locket and it opened. He handed this to Frodo. "Put the ring in this and hang it from your neck."

Frodo did so. He stood and suddenly said, "It feels much weaker!"

Harry smiled and nodded. "That is an artifact from my world. It is spelled against almost anything – except it can be destroyed if you drop it in a volcano." At everyone's look he clarified. "A fire mountain such as this Mount Doom." Looks of comprehension came to everyone. "Try to open it."

Frodo tried to open it but could not. Elrond and each of the other Nine Walkers also tried. None could open it. Harry smiled. "You cannot open it without being able to speak the language of the Snakes. As I am the only one in this world with the ability and I will likely be gone soon, it will forever be out of the reach of temptation."

Gandalf's eyes gleamed as he said, "A mighty gift indeed! I wish it was enough to cut it off completely from having any effect."

Harry smiled a small smile and said, "We'll get to that." He handed Frodo the Cloak. "Here. Put this over yourself."

Frodo did so and gasps could be heard from all around. He finally said, "What is it?"

Aragorn said, "By Isildur's Beard! He's disappeared!"

Frodo allowed the Cloak to drop around his neck. His head was now visible – but only his head. Several mutters could be heard.

Moody cackled. "Well done, Laddie!" At everyone's look he explained, "It's an invisibility cloak. We have them in our world to prevent detection. It isn't perfect. But that one comes closer than any other, from what I've been told." He pointed to Harry to explain.

"In my world, it is one of three items that together make up the Deathly Hallows." He told the story of the Three Brothers. "I, at one time, gained control over all three items and became the Master of Death. This Cloak can hide from almost ALL forms of detection. It won't stop a spell directed at him, or an arrow, or a sword. But no magical sight outside of Moody's eye can see through it. It is said that it will hide a man from the eyes of Death. Very useful to sneak in to a place where there are many enemies."

Bilbo crowed from the audience. "I could have used that when I was the Burglar on the trip to the LonelyMountain!"

Harry laughed. He then pointed to the other Hobbits and said, "Everyone get under it with Frodo." The Hobbits were eager and made the attempt. Unfortunately everyone could see their feet. Harry shook his head. "The two youngest, come out."

Merry and Pippen reappeared and then the veil of invisibility dropped again. Now, there was no indication that the two Hobbits were standing there. Harry nodded. "Excellent!"

Moody watched the two Hobbits. When Frodo directed Sam to follow, he allowed it for a few feet and then said, "That's enough, Laddies! Take it off!" Frodo and Sam appeared again – ten feet from where they had been. There were several exclamations again.

Harry nodded in satisfaction. "There we go. Frodo can hide himself AND at least one other – maybe two. This is the one part of the Ring that would be tempting for Frodo. It will likely mean that at one point only Frodo and maybe one or two can move on to the final journey but it will give them a fighting chance. Far better than trying to use the Dark Lord's Ring against him. And there's no danger of its power becoming addicting."

Frodo thanked Harry profusely. Samwise, standing close, decided there and then that it would be him that went the final leg with Frodo. He would not be parted from his Master.

Moody then said, "How long before they set out?"

Elrond and Gandalf talked briefly. Elrond said, "It's likely to be two months. We have to scout and ensure that there is no sign of the Nine."

Moody nodded. "Good." He turned to Boromir. "We're going to spend that time making sure NONE of you will fall under the spell of the Ring. I can teach you to break the mind control and strengthen your mind. It's a requirement for our Law Enforcement back home."

Boromir nodded sharply. He was quite eager for these lessons.

Moody then turned to the Hobbits and gave an evil leer. "And if you are going on this trip and carrying those pigstickers," Moody sighed at the looks he got, "the knives or swords or whatever you're carrying," (several looks of comprehension), "we're going to have two months to get you into practice." He turned toward the other Walkers. "You four up for some fun teaching some troublemakers knife work?"

Several faces took on a mirror of Moody's look of smug satisfaction as they looked over the Hobbits. The Hobbits gulped.

Merry turned to Pippin and said, "Somehow, I get the idea that this vacation won't be as fun as we might have liked." Pippin nodded in agreement.

Harry felt the pull. He looked over to Moody. "I'm going to be going now. You're in a safe place and you get to train other people to defeat their own Dark Lord. Take care of yourself."

Moody looked at the man who had gotten him out of the Ministry's control. "Thanks, Laddie. You're a good man. Keep helping out where you can."

Harry nodded.

He turned to the Walkers. "The Dark Lord isn't immortal. You can win. Just keep faith with your companions and nothing can prevent you from succeeding." The Walkers nodded.

Harry turned and then compressed into a small blue light. It moved off and disappeared. The music, martial and invigorating, lent strength to those that witnessed it.

After several moments of silence, Moody turned to the Hobbits and smirked. "Okay, boys. Time to get to work."


End file.
